Forbidden Love
by EvilspyAchacia
Summary: AN: this is an eventual Draco Malfoy Julia Potter romance fic. Julia is Harry's sister. Everyone has always ignored Julia. Shunned to the side. No one notice's her, even when she has been diagnosed with diabeties. CHAPTER 16 UP!
1. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: Yes I Don't Own Harry Potter or any of the characters the only thing that's mine is Julia. PLEASE DON'T SUE. IM POOR!

* * *

AN: this is an eventual Draco Malfoy/ Julia Potter romance fic. Julia is Harry's sister. Everyone has always ignored Julia. Shunned to the side. No one notice's her, even when she has been diagnosed with diabetes. No body but Draco Malfoy. What will happen when they both realize their mutual love for one another, when Harry finds out, and more importantly when Voldemort finds out? (Hint he's going to be rather amused and vindictive). Any who, just in case you didn't know, an endocrinologist is a physician who specializes in diseases of the endocrine system like diabetes.

Kira

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

**The Nightmare:**

_ 'Julia was being followed she knew it. The only problem was she did not know who was following her and she did not have her wand. Just my luck it'll be the so called lord Voldemort in all his frowny faced glory' _

_ Julia knew it was brash for her to be thinking such thoughts especially after Cedric had died less than a fort' night ago, but she just could not help it. If she was going to die, she wanted to belittle her attacker in her mind before she bit the dust._

_ Julia turned down Wysteria Walk intending to go and have tea with ms. Figg, she seemed so lonely she had taken to asking Harry if he could come and have tea with her, but Harry always refused (politely mind you Harry was never rude to Ms.Figg no matter how angry he was at the time)._

_ Julia did not really want to be at number four right now, it was too turbulent there. Between Vernon's (she never called him uncle) constant bickering, to Harry's despondence Julia never quite knew how to act: placate Vernon or comfort Harry_

_ If she did one the other always felt like she was doing the wrong thing. While Harry was on the top of her priority list Julia could not risk Vernon getting too upset (there was never a time when he was not upset, but Julia liked it better when he was not trying to starve them.)_

_ He had recently taken to waking up Julia from a perfectly nice sleep and yelling at her downstairs. Yelling but not so loud as to wake up Harry. Telling her how lazy and ungrateful her and Harry were. While normally Julia would have ignored it Vernon did something he had never done before (well at least to her) he smacked her really hard I think harder than he had intended _

_ Julia mused still making her way to Ms.Figgs house. Vernon had ended up giving her a black eye. Julia had not told Harry because she did not want him to get angrier than he already was. He seemed to be spoiling for a fight. So she had made up a story: she said that she had been cleaning out the rafters and had slipped. Harry had completely trusted her, which bothered Julia a little. She wondered why he was still so trusting after so many years of deception? _

_ Suddenly Julia snapped back to reality when she thought she smelled something funny in the air. The closer she got to Ms. Figg's house the stronger it smelled. The smell was of something like alcohol but all musty. Julia did not want to be near anyplace where there was alcohol though she could not imagine Ms. Figg drinking alcohol . So she turned back and instead of going home as she had promised petunia. She turned down Magnolia Road and went to the park._

_ By the time Julia got to the park she knew she had not been paranoid when she had suspected someone of following her. Several times along the way Julia had altered her pace just enough to hear the footsteps continue out of rhythm with her own, if just for a moment. Julia made her way to the Monkey bars but right before one would have suspected that she would get on Julia whirled around and charged at the shrubbery, where she knew her follower was hiding. She crashed into someone she had not been expecting._

_ "Get off me you little rat," Dudley, hissed indignantly._

_ Julia did not know who she thought it would be, but she sure did not expect Dudley to be following her._

_ "Why", Julia growled as she stood up' "are you following me Dudley, and if you call me rat again I swear ill kick your arse?"_

_ Dudley just laughed at that. "You, think you can take me down, you? Just look at you your just a little doll compared to me" _

_ "Oh and what are you a G.I.Joe"_

_ Dudley picked himself up off the ground. "Well if you insist why not."_

"_Dudley why the heck are you so blurry?" Julia asked, unsure of herself. What was happening? Everything had become blurry the trees, Dudley, everything._

_ " Julia are you okay?"_

_ Julia suddenly staggered toward Dudley, reaching her hand in front of her like a blind person. What was wrong? Julia sure could not figure it out. One moment she was fine. The next she was seeing everything blurry._

_"Julia what's wrong? I swear if this is a joke it's not funny"_

_ Dudley seemed worried. He had reason to be. Julia could not see clearly. _

_ "Dudley", she was sobbing by now, "Dudley I can not see clearly, oh god I can not see, please help me, please" Julia clutched frantically at Dudley's jacket. _

_ "Hold on Julia, Shhh, its okay, ill get help" _

_ Julia could only hope that Dudley would get help._

_ Julia let out a scream..._

Julia Potter woke to the sound of screaming.

It was that dream again. The day her life had changed. It had been the summer of Julia and Harry's fourth year the day after they had returned from Hogwarts. Harry had been Sulking in his room and Julia had decided to go out for a walk. Julia would never forget that day.

After she had started to loose her vision in the park Dudley had found help in the form of Doctor McCoy. Fisher McCoy had saved Julia's life that day. Fisher McCoy had singed her death sentence.

After Dudley and Dr. McCoy had brought Julia to his house only a half – a – block away from the park, it had not been hard for The doctor to figure out what was wrong with Julia. It had been reviled that Julia had developed Type One Diabetes, otherwise know as Juvenile Diabetes.

Julia did not know until later how much that would impact her life. From the constant need to monitor her blood sugar, to the Insulin injections, diabetes took over Julia's life. She had no idea how she had managed to keep this secret from Harry for a year, but in a few days it would not mean anything. In a few days she would be free from this condition. Julia couldn't wait until she would not have to worry about balancing her secret against her love for her brother.

Julia was just happy that she had been able to pay for her insulin by herself. If her Guardians were angry that Julia even lived at their house , along with Harry, then they would have been infuriated to find out that they needed to pay for Julia's medicine. Julia had Dr. McCoy to thank for the job he had given her at his wife's bakery, so that she could pay for her medication. If it had not been for them Julia did not know what would have happened to her.

Julia's attention was brought back to reality by a loud crash downstairs...


	2. Buises

**Bruises:**

Julia's attention was brought back to reality by a loud crash downstairs:

"How could you Dudley? How dare you ruin your future that way."

That was her uncle Vernon yelling. It sounded like he was yelling at Dudley, Julia's cousin. _Wait' _Julia thought '_yelling at Dudley? _Uncle Vernon yelling was the norm at Privet Drive, but it was rare that he yelled at his son. More often than not Vernon Dursley yelled, insulted, or otherwise abused his niece and nephew.

Then again Julia usually bore the brunt of what ever abuse their uncle and aunt threw at them. It was common knowledge that Harry and Julia were close and that Harry was the main object of the Order Of The Phoenix's concern. Julia was the object of nobody's concern. Nobody paid attention to Julia except for the fact that she was Harry's sister. The only person that paid attention to Julia was Harry. Harry always watched out for Julia no matter what. But what he didn't know about he couldn't protect from. So with the knowledge that if Harry didn't know about it, it was safe to do .the Parsley's made sure that they had adequate evidence to keep Julia from telling Harry about their little late night meetings. Such evidence this year was the fact that Julia had diabetes. She had been diagnosed the previous summer and had so far managed to keep it a secret from Harry. Unfortunately the Dursely had found out about her condition. Her endocrinologist had called during the school year when Julia had missed a check up. They knew then that they had the information that was needed to keep Julia from blabbing. The Dursley's were fairly sure that they would not be punished for their actions against Julia, so Petunia and Vernon directed most of their bile against Julia, not Harry.

Stomp. Stomp, stomp. It sounded like Vernon was coming up the stairs for the shouting had ceased without Julia noticing. '_Oh dear what did I miss? I hope Dudley didn't blab about the job I got' Julia had_ acquired a job at the local bakery so she could pay for any necessary supplies she might need over the summer. Her aunt and uncle had expressly forbidden Julia from getting the job on the grounds that she was too young and what would the neighbors think about this? Would they think that the Dursley were some sort of charity case that they needed their charges working? Julia had countered that the job would bring her valuable experience with the real world and that the neighbors would commend them on their excellent parenting skills while earning a little money on the side. That had been the wrong thing to say of course. There was no right way to go about things when dealing with the Dursley's. Julia had been slapped for implying that the Dursley's were anything but good parents. When had she said they were bad? Did she listen? No, she needed the money too much so she had gotten the job anyways. _I'm in for it now_ Julia thought.

Julia thought about all of this as the footsteps paused at Harry's door. She heard the door swing open as Vernon checked on the most troublesome occupant of his humble abode. From Harry's room the footsteps progressed down the hall towards Julia's room. Julia had just enough time to shrug into her dressing robe before the door was thrown open to reveal her uncle Vernon, and he looked livid. Julia shrank back against the wall as he advanced into the room. Finding his prey cornered against the wall Vernon took one long stride and grasped Julia above the elbow in a painful vise. Leaning forward so that their faces were mere inches apart he wispered through clenched teeth

"We need to talk young lady, so get your ass downstairs this instant."

Nodding to show that she that she understood Julia attempted to keep from crying out from the pain her uncle was inducing.

"If you even think about waking that mangy brother of yours you will be sorry, very sorry indeed." Her uncle hissed before he let go of Julia, and strode out of the room.

Julia let out a little whimper of pain as soon as Vernon left the room wondering as she got up out of bed just what the hell Dudley had told his father to get him in such a towering temper.

The last thing Julia wanted to do was go down to the kitchen to where her uncle, and undoubtedly her aunt too, waited, but the last time Julia had tried to hide out in her room from them she had ended up with a black eye and had to find some way to explain it to Harry. Just before Julia left her room she looked at her reflection, at her face, which so far this summer remained, bruise free. Hopefully it would stay that way.

When Julia arrived in the kitchen she was shocked to see Dudley sitting at the kitchen table with a bloody nose _'what the hell is going on here'_ Julia thought as she looked around for any sign of her aunt and uncle for they were not to be found anywhere in the kitchen. Julia tentatively approached her cousin to see if he was all right.

"Dudley. Dudley " she wispered tentatively "where are your Mum and Dad and what the hell is going on"?

Dudley looked up at her blankly before whispering "Behind you."

Julia turned swiftly around just in time to see Vernon and Petunia enter the Kitchen. Petunia was saying "I locked the boy's door but make sure she doesn't make a sound I don't know if a door can hold him with his... abnormality"

Julia was fairly certain that a door would not hold her brother if he heard any suspicious sounds. Sounds like his sister being beaten black and blue. Julia did not think that her Aunt and uncle would do that though usually they just slapped her, but then again she had never seen them so angry before Unfortunately enough though the Dursley's were of the opinion that making a sound during their late night meetings was akin to telling Harry directly about them.

Just then the Dursley's noticed the presence of their niece. Vernon strode over to Julia and grabbed her arm in the same painful vice that it was in before. He then proceeded to push her into a chair, leaned down and said, "Well I don't think we can worry about that. Do we girl?"

Julia slowly shook her head wondering what the hell she had done this time. Julia thought carefully about what she was going to say before she said it. "With all due respect aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon why was I asked down here?" Julia knew it was the wrong thing to say right after she said it.

Her uncle's face turned the color of puce and her aunt gave out an unrecognizable snarl. "How dare you come down here and pretend you know nothing about this. How dare you?" her aunt hissed. Seeing that Julia didn't understand Vernon grabbed her arm again and pulled her toward the pantry where he then took out a coffee can and opened it

" Don't pretend you know nothing about this", he said. Julia looked down and gasped. It was a plastic baggy with what looked like powdered sugar. For some reason Julia didn't think it was though.

"Who's is it?" she asked

. Vernon put the coffee can up and dragged Julia back to the chair before he answered. Shaking Julia with every word.

"It's your cousins, he said you... what was it again? Oh yes. 'Hooked him up with the right guy's at your job.' A job Julia, after we expressly forbade you from getting one at the beginning of the summer? Why would you go and do a stupid thing like that? Why? And then to tell Dudley to talk to a bunch of hooligans and start selling cocaine like a common thug, how dare you."

Julia didn't know what to say except that she had been royally screwed over. Dudley had been found out and had purposely lied by telling his parents that Julia was responsible for him selling. For all Julia knew he had probably told his parents that Julia had forced the cocaine on him.

"Uncle Vernon it wasn't me you have got to believe me it wasn't me. Why would I turn Dudley on to drugs why?" Julia sobbed.

"Who knows why your 'Kind' does anything", he snarled turning slowly. He leaned over the sink and asked again. "Why did you turn Dudley on to Drugs. Tell me the truth and it will go easier for you", he said in an almost silent whisper.

Julia didn't know what to say. She had already told the truth and Vernon didn't believe her, but she couldn't lie. A lie wouldn't help the situation. If she lied Dudley wouldn't be helped, and it could possibly turn the situation deadly if Vernon decided to destroy the cocaine, which hopefully he wouldn't be stupid enough to do that.

She could always ask Dudley how he came to have the cocaine on him. Maybe he would slip up and reveal that he had been lying.

"Dudley maybe you could tell me where you got the cocaine from?" Julia asked quietly.

Dudley paled visibly "dad told you Julia those guys that you told me to talk to at your work hooked me up with the stuff". Dudley said while nervously running his fingers over the wood grains on the kitchen table. Julia noticed this and took advantage of it, or at least tried to.

"Dudley", Julia began," where do I..." suddenly Julia was on the floor and for a second she had no idea how she had gotten there. Realization hit her as she looked up from where she was on the ground to see Vernon standing over her with one of the scariest looks Julia had ever seen.

Yet as terrified as she was Julia was suddenly struck with the hilarity of the situation. She was being falsely accused of selling drugs when she had to take shots every day for diabetes. It was kind of funny. Julia Imagined herself on a dark street corner in baggy clothes pushing insulin shots.

"Ha.Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Julia suddenly realized that she was laughing aloud.

She looked at Vernon. If she had been freighted of her uncle before it was nothing to what she was feeling now. Her uncle's face, where it had been a deep puce before, was now a dark red. He was gnashing his teeth together in rhythm with the clenching and unclenching of his fists. While Julia had never been actively scared of her uncle right now Julia was terrified. she thought he might do more than slap her or let loose the occasional punch as was his usual practice. He might actually hurt her.

"Why were you laughing just now young lady?" Vernon asked her. Why had she been laughing? Julia never laughed at privet drive. She never got angry either. It was always polite, kind, understanding Julia. Show no expression; keep your thoughts to yourself Julia. Julia tried to remember just why she had been laughing. Oh yes, that whole drug dealer bit. That was weird; maybe she was having a diabetic reaction. She should check. So completely ignoring Vernon. Julia climbed to her feet and started to make her way out of the kitchen and to her room where her testing meter was. Of course she never did get there.

As Julia was walking toward the door, she vaguely noticed Vernon saying something but she paid no attention to him. He never had anything important to say. _Goodness all he ever does is yell at me, not one scrap of validation, ever. What's the use of listening to him if he's just going to repeat the same old rant over and over again, it's a waste of concentration._

Of course Julia really should have listened to him. If she had maybe things would have turned out differently. Just as Julia had reached the door, she felt a viscous jerk, on her arm. Vernon swung her around so that Julia was facing him. Vernon leaned close to Julia, and hissed, " Where do you think you are going young lady? We are not even close to being done here."

"Oh, but I think you are." an unmistakable voice by the door said.


	3. The Intruder

The Intruder:

..."Oh, but I think you are." an unmistakable voice by the door said.

Suddenly Vernon let go of Julia and pushed her away from him causing Julia to fall backwards onto the floor " what are you doing down here, boy? ", Vernon asked Harry.

Harry did not respond. Instead he strode over to Julia and helped her up. Julia looked at Harry's face. There was unmistakable anger there along with something she could not identify. Was that guilt? Julia could not tell.

"Harry." Julia began. "Harry I'm sorr..."

"Not right now Julia, well discuss this later." he cut her off.

When Harry finally looked up at Vernon his face changed from one of guilt and anger to one of incredible fury. " You want to know what I'm doing down here do you?" He pulled out his wand.

"What do you think your doing boy? Just what the hell do you think your doing?" an alarmed Vernon Dursley asked.

Julia wanted to ask the same question. _Just what did Harry think he was doing?_ If he continued on this track, he was going to find himself thrown out of the house. Harry did not realize how close he was to being thrown out last year. He could not risk loosing the protection that this house and its occupants offered. Julia would not allow that. Harry had not done irreparable harm. Yet.

"Harry put it away," She whispered.

Harry looked shocked. "Julia after what this worthless piece of filth has done. You want me to put my wand away. Why?

Vernon smiled nastily, "Yes, Julia why don't you want your brother to do his worst."

Julia looked at Vernon in confusion for a moment, _what was he talking about? _Julia could not think of any reason why Vernon would look so triumphant. Then she realized _oh_ "Vernon don't please. You don't understand what this will do, please",

"What, what will do, Julia?" Harry asked. "What is it that you don't want me to know"?

Vernon smiled "why don't you tell your brother the reason why you haven't told him about our little late night meetings."

"Vernon don't please ill do anything you want, just don't tell him" She pleaded desperately knowing that it was too late. it was time for Harry to find out. She just wished that she could have been given a few more days.

"Its too late Julia you knew that if he found out that there would be consequences. Its time to face them, now".

"What consequences? What the hell is he talking about"?

"Please don't. Please don't." Julia sobbed sinking to the ground in anguish.

Vernon ignored her, " boy do you want to know why your sister their didn't wake you up for the past two years to join in these little late night meetings of ours?"

Julia felt things sliding out of her control. How did things get this far out of hand? Julia didn't know and she didn't care. She felt an odd sense of separation from the situation, more like she was floating above the whole scene. Completely detached, powerless to stop what she knew was to come.

"I don't under..."

"Oh, I'm sorry is the thought of your precocious sister keeping something from you to difficult to perceive of?"

"Dad stop.!" Dudley interjected suddenly. He looked surprised at his own audacity.

"Dudley keep out of this. You're in enough trouble as it is. Don't make things worse."

Dudley didn't respond. Instead he looked at the ground in dejection and shame.

"Now boy I believe I was going to tell you about your sister. Well you see the thing is. Your dear sister has..."

"NO STOP! PLEASE" Julia screamed.

" SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT." Vernon bellowed as he reached down and grabbed Julia by the arm to shut her up. Of course that was a mistake. Harry let out an inarticulate growl that sounded something like " Leave her alone" but Julia couldn't be sure. As suddenly as Vernon had grabbed her Julia found herself back on the ground. Vernon seemed unable for a moment to make a sound. Indeed Julia thought that maybe Harry had performed magic. But looking up at Harry's shocked face she could tell that it wasn't so. She turned around to see what had happened. Vernon wasn't harmed or any thing he just seemed to be in shock. And Dudley was trying to say something but he seemed unable to.

"Harry, what happened?" Julia whispered.

"Harry didn't do any thing Julia it was me" Dudley said in an astonished whisper. It seemed that he was surprised at his own daring, well Julia was surprised as well. She didn't think that Dudley thought of any one but himself. She had been wrong, and boy was she happy. Though she still didn't forgive him for setting her up this would at least make it easier for her not to hex him.

"What did you do Dudley?" Julia asked. Curious despite the gravity of the situation. What had Dudley done to make Vernon drop Julia like that, to stun him into silence?

Dudley seemed to shake himself as if assuring himself that he wasn't having a nightmare. " I don't know why, but I punched him in the back. I just couldn't let him hurt you any more. I'm sorry that I didn't do it sooner. I'm sorry Julia."

" oh yes you are, Dudley just not as you had imagined." it seemed that Vernon had finally found his voice. Julia had never seen him this way, she was sure no one had. Instead of his former blustering attitude Vernon had become deadly calm. His whole demeanor had become more self-assured and he seemed to radiate rage. Silent rage.

"Dudley isn't the only one who is sorry, but ill deal with him later. Now as I was saying before boy, your sweet little sister has kept a lie from you the past year would you like to know what it is?" Vernon didn't even stop he just kept on going. " It seems Julia has Diabetes. Isn't that a shame? I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you." though Vernon didn't seem sorry at all. He seemed to be enjoying this. Enjoying the havoc he had just caused.

Julia looked up at Harry. His face, which had before been in a state of shock from Dudley's unexpected assistance, was now extremely pale. His eyes had a glazed look to them, and his face reflected extreme worry and grief. "No this can't be possible. Julia is it true? Please tell me that this isn't true please tell me that this isn't true, please", he whispered

Julia didn't have the heart to confirm it but she had to she must. She looked up at his face, she couldn't stand it.

She couldn't take the accusing stare anymore. Julia started to say something "Harry, I'm..", her voice drifted off as her world started to spin, and slowly dissolved into darkness.


	4. Waking Up

**Authors note:** okies so I hope that I portray the characters right but if I haven't a thousand apologies and please tell me what you think might help. I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. Have a nice day!

Kira

**Disclaimer: **sigh no I don't own Harry potter, though I would like to thank Jo for creating this lovely world.

**Chapter four: Waking Up**

The darkness was warm. It was comforting. Julia hadn't expected that, but she was glad for it. She didn't have to think about what would happen when she woke up. She didn't have to think about anything. All she had to do was drift in the black void of unconsciousness. She could do that

Something was poking her foot. The pain flared briefly and then went away. The pain bothered Julia. She was annoyed. The black was receding, leaving her. Julia clung to it as best as she possibly could, but it was slipping away as the pain in her foot come and went. All of the comfort was leaving. As the blackness left her, Julia began to recognize different feelings and emotions. She heard a mulitude of confusing sounds that Julia vaugly recognized as voices, though she couldnt tell who was speaking. There was also a peculiar taste in her mouth, Sweet but bitter at the same time that she soon realized was orange juice.

Julia couldnt tell where she was or how she had gotten there, she was very disoriented. She didn't want to open her eyes but did anyways. The first thing Julia saw was a very prominent hooked nose mere inches from her face. Julia winced as she realized just whom that nose belonged to.

Professor Severus Snape made a little clicking noise as Julia tried to sit up.

"Ms Potter, lie back down I am not through examining you," he said in a low voice.

Julia, however, did not lie back down. She had no intention of staying within five feet of Snape if she could. The first thing she did was ask, "Where am I and what happened"?

" Well if you will lie back down and let me check your feet I'll tell you", he said in a thoroughly exasperated voice.

Julia frowned, but complied with Snape's command. She knew how important it was that she let him check her feet. When she went to dr. McCoy for her check ups he always lectured her on the importance of those check ups. About how important it was that her feet and eyes were checked thoroughly for abnormalities. The diabetes could lead to retinopathy (blindness). Julia feared that more than anything. The reason her feet were checked was to check for neuropathy (terminal numbness).

A sharp pain in her foot brought Julia out of her reverie.

"Ouch, what did you do that for", Julia asked?

While it was a regular thing for Julia to have her feet poked and prodded, She had never been poked with a needle. Which is what she saw Snape poke her with again.

"Again, ouch!"

"Silent Ms. Potter, you don't want to wake up your brother do you", Snape asked with a small smirk?

" Harry, wha...?"

Snape pointed to the far corner of the small bedroom she was in. Julia winced as she saw Harry dozing in an uncomfortable position. He had fallen asleep in a strait backed chair that Julia vaugly recognized. His head was against the wall. Julia knew that when Harry woke up that he would have a terrible neck ache.

That chair! Julia recognized it.

"I'm in Ms.Figgs house, am I not"?

"Correct Ms. Potter. Tell me what gave it away, the chair, by chance" Snape said in a somewhat sarcastic voice?

Julia scowled darkly at Snape for a moment before saying, "Yes actually it was. Forget that. I want to know what I am doing here, what happened, and why are you here"?

"So many, many questions Ms. Potter. Why do you have so many questions, and you don't even ask nicely"!

"Professor Snape, please tell me what I want to know", Julia said through clenched teeth.

"Humm, we really should work on that respect issue, young lady, but since you asked so nicely. You are in Ms.Figgs house because your brother and cousin thought that it would be safer here than at your aunt and uncle's house. Ill answer your other questions if you would please sit up and stare strait ahead while I conduct your eye exam", Snape said calmly.

Julia sat up quickly and did as Snape asked desperate for more information. The last thing that she had remembered was arguing with Vernon. After that she had no memory except for some distant shouting.

"Put your hand over your left eye Ms. Potter. Tell me what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"I was having an argument with my uncle, Vernon is his name. I was having an argument with him"

Snape looked over at Harry before checking Julia's other eye. "Hand over your right eye. That's not what your brother told me. So are you lying or do you just not remember"?

"I'm telling you the truth! Now what happened? Please I need to know what Harry fou... what he told you." Julia said with urgency. She was desperate to know what if any thing Harry knew about her condition. Julia prayed that Vernon didn't tell him about her diabetes. She just couldnt remember anything. Other than that she had been fighting with Vernon. Some thing about Dudley and what he brought into the house.

Snape didn't answer Julia until he finished checking her eyes. " Well there doesn't seem to be any damage to your retina, well as far as I can see any ways. Before I answer any more of your questions I would like to know why you didn't tell any one that you have diabetes. Why would you keep that sort of thing to your self? We could have helped you."

"Oh god, Harry knows doesn't he?" Julia prayed that he didn't but in her heart she knew the answer before Snape replied

"Yes your brother knows you foolish girl. Now answer my question" Snape seemed rather impatient.

"I didn't want to tell you because, er, well because I didn't want to worry Harry with anything stupid like this. I mean he already has to worry about being attacked by The Big V, umm I mean Voldemort. I just didn't think that it was anything I should bother anyone with. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I don't need to shout about this to anyone. I've already looked into making this less of a problem. In two days no one will have to worry about me having diabetes anymore", as julia rushed on she saw Snape's face change into something akin to pity, " I can take care of my self. I just wanted Harry to worry about the important things, not his sister. Do you know what I mean?"

Snape's face by this time had gone very pale. "Julia, having diabetes is not like having some stupid little cold its very serious. Diabetes is not just a muggle disease it affects your magic too. Don't you wonder why after a particularly difficult spell that you feel dizzy, tired? Did you ever wonder about that?"

Julia looked up at Snape with a start. How did he know that after she had finished a test or a spell that she had felt that way? After she had finished with almost every practical exam during the OWLS she had always had to sit down and close her eyes to avoid being sick or passing out. The dizziness had gotten worse as the year went along too. Julia had just figured that it was a hypoglycemic reaction; that she needed to check her blood sugar. She had never thought that diabetes was affecting her magic.

"How did you know that? How did you know that I felt that way, how?"

"How should I explain this you foolish little girl? You are not the only little witch to get diabetes. In fact you are not the only one by a long shot." Snape opened his mouth to say more but he was interrupted.

"Julia, are you okay"? Harry had woken up.

Julia looked over at Harry. His face was full of worry and anger.

"Harry i'm, i'm fine. How long have I been over here professor Snape wont tell me"?

"Professor Snape? You're calling him professor Snape? Why are you giving him that title? He doesn't deserve it. He was responsible for killing Sirius he doesn't deserve to live. Why would you treat him with any bit of respect?"

Julia gasped _why was Harry acting this way. Why would he blow up just because if called Snape professor._ Then it hit her, Harry was still grieving for Sirius. He needed someone to blame and he had settled on Severus Snape. Well that didn't surprise Julia. But Julia was starting to get impatient with her brother. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"Harry please just cut the crap. I want to know how long I've been out and I need to know now. I'm sorry that i'm not treating professor Snape how you think he should be treated but I really just need to have some answers."

"Cut the crap. What do you mean by cut the crap? Two hours ago I found out that my aunt and uncle were abusing my sister. What the heck do you mean by cut the crap, that's what I should be saying to you? Why didn't you tell me Julia? Why? Was I not strong enough to hear it? Is that what you think? Tell me!" Harry was angrier than Julia had ever seen. Well she was angry too. She was the one who had woken up in a strange house, not Harry.

"Harry I need a moment. Please go out side." She really hated saying that but she just couldnt handle his attitude right now. Julia needed a moment of peace and quiet. She also needed to talk to Snape to see what was going to happen now.

"You're kicking me out? With out so much as a by your leave, So much as an explanation. I thought that you were a different person from the one you have shown me tonight. I guess that I thought wrong", and with that Harry stormed out of the room.

As the door slammed Julia let out a suppressed sigh. Harry was having a difficult time she knew but he really needed to get in control of his anger. She knew she should have told him about the late night meetings that he had been having with their guardians but she knew that Harry had been in the process of grieving for Sirius. She didn't want him to have to deal with anything else, not even her. Not even her diabetes. She didn't want anyone to know about her diabetes. That was too late now, Julia knew, after tonight a lot of things might change.

Julia turned toward professor Snape, who had been watching the scene that had played out in front of him for the last couple of minutes. "Sir I think that we need to talk."

"Yes julia, I quite agree."

**Authors Note: (many of them in fact)**

Okies so I don't think that people with diabetes have memory loss but Ummm it could happen. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!

EKKES! I was having quite a bit of trouble with this chapter, Sorry! Any who next chapter we get to see what changes julia was talking about and mayhaps some other issues get dealt with. this is a very mediocre chapter A thousand Apologies!

Also I will bring in a few Draco chapters soon. Maybe I don't know he is giving me a bit of trouble. I think that in about five chapters we shall start school. Yes I know ya'll are probably thinking "Five chapters! What the foohy why five chapters!" Well my dears certain things have to happen to set up Julia and Draco, don't you think?


	5. One Good Day Part One

**Authors note:** yes I know that the last chapter was a little mediocre but it was the only way that I could get it to come out even remotely sane. You don't know how many variations I had going there for a while, any who I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Hey, if you enjoy it enough why don't you review and tell me what you think. If you hate it well then that really sucks but review and tell me how to make it better. Nothing mean please (Truthful Inquisitor - do you hear me?) but a nice criticism would be welcome. Well this Authors Note is quite long don't you think. One more thing and then you can enjoy the story. Dianne: thank you for your kind help and occasional criticisms. Your ideas have really helped me in where I want this story to go. Everybody Else you should go read Dianne's story: Harry Potter and the Fifth House, its on this site to and much better than my story here. Happy Travels Ya'll!

KIRA

**One Good Day - Part One**

The alarm woke up Julia the exact same time that it had been waking her up for the past week.

At three thirty in the morning Julia would hear the buzz of her alarm. Thirty minutes to get ready and go to work.

Yes she still worked at the McCoy's Bakery. Even though she had been told that she no longer needed to work there. It gave Julia a sense of pride to earn her own money and not to be dependent on the vault at Gringotts that she shared with Harry. Now when she bought something she felt good about getting it. She felt responsible for her self; she could now buy something with out feeling guilty. _Is this the right thing to get? Is it absolutely necessary?_ She even paid rent to Mrs. Figg, for that was where she lived now.

She had made arrangements with every body that she would live at Mrs. Figgs house until the end of summer at least, earlier if the Order felt that Harry and her should go into hiding.

The only thing that could improve her time since that terrible night would be if she could mend things between Harry and her. They hadn't spoken but once since she had asked him to leave the room. When she had talked to him later that night, well early the next morning actually, they had gotten into a huge fight. It had been possibly one of the worst fights she had ever gotten into with Harry. Both of them had said things that shouldn't have been said, that they hadn't meant. Julia was sure of that. But she didn't know what to do to make things better. She didn't know that she wanted to.

Other than her disagreement with Harry things couldnt be better. Julia didn't know of a time previous when she could have said that she was actually enjoying her summer. She hadn't even slightly enjoyed a summer vacation since before she had found out about her magical side.

Now every day she felt better and better. She was free from the oppressive atmosphere of Privet Drive. She had a regular schedule now, something she hadn't had, well ever. She usually started the day by waking up at three thirty and then she would get ready for work as quietly as possible to avoid waking up Ms. Figg. Once she got to the bakery she had a cup of coffee while starting the morning necessities that were required of a bakery. When she got off work at twelve she had the rest of the day to herself. She could do anything that she liked. She had never had that freedom not even at school, which was a lot less oppressive than the Dursley's. Sometimes she would go to the library and find a good book and an even better corner. More often than not though Julia would go towards the park.

The park was one of the few places that Julia could go without fear of the Dursley's showing up. She couldnt remember the last time that she had seen her uncle leave the house on foot, he was never one to take care of himself in the ways of exercise. Dudley wouldn't be near the park until the evening. That was when he met his cronies usually. She had made the mistake of being in the park after nightfall only once and she didn't plan on making that mistake again.

At three forty five Julia started her short walk towards the bakery still lost in thought. She was still amazed at how her problem with diabetes was now known to at least a few select people. Snape had told her that Dumbledore, Harry, and Ms. Figg were the only ones with knowledge of her condition, well excepting Snape that is, he knew. She had even been given literature detailing the history of diabetes in the wizarding world.

From what she had learned, diabetes had started as a muggle disease but had somehow surpassed all of the magical defenses of witches and wizards. No one in the wizarding or muggle world for that matter had figured out why the disease affected some people and not others. Why one person would get it and not any one else in their family. It was still a mystery. But the thing that fascinated Julia the most wasn't the fact that diabetes affected both muggles and magic folk. What fascinated her most was what muggles thought people with diabetes were in the middle ages. They thought that they were vampires.

_It really shouldn't surprise me very much but it does. _Julia thought as she reached the bakery. It was still dark. _Good Bonny isn't here yet. _Bonny was Dr. McCoy's wife. Julia always preferred arriving before Bonny, that way she could have her first cup of coffee in peace. She always liked time to think before speaking to people in the morning.

Julia pulled out the key from her back pocket and unlocked the door. She stepped inside quickly. Once in she went to the back to start some coffee. Once she had poured her first cup of the day and put the croissants in the oven Julia found her favorite table in the corner of the bakery and thought about what she had to do about her diabetes. She had a choice. She could either deal with it as she had been for the last year or she could use the wizarding approach. Both avenues seemed the same for Julia, both had their problems.

With the muggle approach she at least had the option of surgery to try and cure her diabetes. Islet transplantation that was what it was called; the procedure that she had been planning to get five days before. Unfortunately the procedure had been postponed because the doctor in charge of it had gotten sick. That had seemed like a disaster at first but now Julia was glad for the delay. Now she could think of the other avenue.

The magical avenue was one that held some promise, not as much as the surgery of the muggle way but it still held some promise. With the magical avenue she would be taking a potion once a day to replenish her islet cell count, therefore ensuring some regulation from her body of her blood sugar level. She would also have to take a different potion during each meal that she had. It would help replenish the insulin that her body could no longer make. While this wasn't as permanent as the operation it would still be a better option than what she had been doing. Living by chance, she had been guessing when she needed her insulin or sugar by mere feeling. If she felt dizzy or light headed she would eat something with sugar; if she felt woozy she would take her insulin. It wasn't fool proof by a long shot but at the time it had been the only thing she had. While at Hogwarts her blood sugar monitor wouldn't work because it was surrounded by too much magical energy but while at privet drive it worked fine. _The down side to going to a magical school I guess. _

Just as she was finishing her first cup of coffee Bonny McCoy entered the bakery.

Bonny was by no means an ugly woman, nor could she be called exactly pretty. She had this homey charm much the same as Mrs. Weasley. It was kind but you knew she meant business. She would be sweet one minute but if you messed up in any way you would be sure to hear her opinion on the matter. She pushed you only if she knew you could do better. That's why Julia liked her so much.

"Julia dear, you're in awfully early. Tell me have you been given any news on the new date of your surgery? I need to know so that I can find someone to fill in for you for the week that you'll be gone" Bonny always started out that way. Tell Julia she was early and then ask a business question. It was a breath of fresh air not to have to engage in so much small talk with her like she did with so many other people.

" I'm in as early as I always have been and as early as I always will. And no, I haven't been contacted about the new date. Sorry. I'm not quite sure if i'm going to get it, to be honest with you."

Bonny turned from the display counter where she was putting up the muffins that Julia had already baked. Her face was filled with surprise. " Why, julia? Why? Are you having doubts? If its cold feet I could have Fisher talk to you if you want." Dr. Fisher McCoy being Bonny's husband.

Julia didn't know how to answer for a moment but then tried the closest thing to the truth. " Well, umm, my aunt and uncle found out about the procedure and they don't really think that it's a good idea. I wouldn't hesitate about having it done with out there approval normally but this time i'm worried. I mean this is only an experimental trial for goodness sakes. What happens if the procedure goes wrong?"

Bonny looked at Julia before answering. "Dear, you wont get any where in life with out taking risks. But if you feel like this is too much of a risk to take you just tell Fisher and I, and we'll tell the doctor. Remember this is your choice, but do try to think of the results of your actions."

That was why Julia liked Bonny so much. She understood and was able to offer some well needed advice when she thought that it could help.

"Thank you Bonny, I think that I might need to talk to your husband after work then, if that's okay?"

Julia didn't know if she was a fool or just doing the smart thing but she didn't think that getting an experimental treatment was something that she should try just now. There were to many things going on right now. She just couldnt risk it.

" Sure dear that would be no problem, you know he is coming in later on this morning why don't you just talk to him then. It can be your break."

Julia looked up. Dr. McCoy never came in unless it was either an emergency or a special occasion. She wondered which one it would be today.

The day dragged on with Julia and Bonny greeting customers and pulling things out of the oven. At around eight o'clock Dr. McCoy came in. it was the twenty-fifth anniversary of his and Bonny's marriage. Julia congratulated them before speaking to Dr. Fisher alone. She spoke to him briefly about her change of heart. He seemed disappointed that she wasn't going through with the surgery but he told her he understood.

The day was still going remarkably well. She hadn't thought about the Dursley's or her fears for her brother, or well anything. Unless you counted her thoughts on her condition, but to her that didn't count.

Then around twelve when the bakery was closing someone came to visit her that could ruin her almost perfect day.

**Authors Note: (again many of them).**

Dun, dun, dun... Who came to visit? I guess that you'll just have to keep reading to find out now wont you?

On a completely different note, I would like to say sorry. I actually meant this chapter to be a little more expansive but it just got a little to long for comfort. So the next chapter will be titled one good day Part Two. That way I don't overload any one, that includes myself!

On another completely different note, (i'm getting a lot of those aren't I?) there is such a procedure as Islet Transplantation; basically it is what its name says. It transplants islets from a donor pancreas to the diabetic. From what I have heard after a year the patient hardly has to use insulin. They do have to take immunosuppressive drugs though. I was originally going to have Julia go through the procedure but I thought that mayhaps she had been through enough. Well for now anyways!


	6. One Good Day: Part Two

Authors note: so I just read what I have written so far and I found that I thought that this story is craptacular to quote a review. So after much deliberation I have decided to finish the story, for a while there I wasn't sure whether this would be my last chapter or not. I will plague you all with many more chapters of this. Hopefully I will improve on it as I write. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

Your craptacular Author KIRA

_By a faction I understand a number of citizens, whether amounting to a majority or minority of the whole, who are united and actuated by some common impulse of passion, or of interest, adverse to the rights of other citizens, or to the permanent and aggregate interests of the community._

_James Madison (the federalist 10) _

**One Good Day Part Two:**

Julia was almost finished cleaning off the counters when he came in.

She was singing along to her favorite song:

_What did I do to cause you so much pain?_

_Where did I go wrong? _

_Who is at fault here?_

_I never told you cause I didn't want to hurt._

_Didn't want to burden_

_When you found out you yelled_

_You blamed_

_Told me I was selfish_

_Didn't want to share my hurt_

_Its all my fault you say_

_Well I don't care _

_It was my hurt to keep_

_Not yours to tell_

As the song came to an end Julia sensed someone behind her.

"Nice song Julia, fits rather well don't you think?"

Julia looked towards the front door where her brother was standing.

"Good morning Harry."

Julia didn't want to get in an argument with Harry today. So she just pretended that she hadn't heard him say any thing but hello.

"Julia we need to talk, even you can agree, can't you?"

Julia frowned at the cold cup of coffee that some careless customer had left on a table.

"They never throw their garbage away, ill never understand why. I mean there's a garbage can not five feet away yet they insist on leaving their garbage for me to get."

She was dancing around the issue and she knew that Harry knew it. It wouldn't last long she knew.

"Julia stop cleaning and look at me. You haven't looked me in the eye since before, since before school ended. I want to know why."

Harry seemed rather impatient. _Well tough Mr. man I don't need to explain myself to you. You should be explaining yourself to me. _As much as Julia longed to say that she knew that if she did it would all come out in the open. That was a whole can of beans that she didn't want opening, well at least not now.

She put the finishing touches on the counter before answering. "Harry, pick a table any table."

"What, this is not a game Julia"

"Then pick a table and sit. You want to have a conversation, well I want to be sitting when we have it"

Harry scowled at her. "Fine, the one in the corner."

"Do you want anything to drink, I have tip money so I'll pay?"

"Milk I guess"

"Milk it is, and coffee for me."

Julia got the aforementioned items and sat across from Harry.

"Here you go", she said, handing Harry the milk," I hope you enjoy."

Harry looked up at Julia as she took a sip of her coffee. "Are you sure you should be drinking that? Won't it throw your blood sugar out of whack?"

Julia sighed. _Here we go. It's the whole rant about what I should and should not eat. Dudley did the same thing. He got jittery when I ate a cookie. Which wasn't very often at privet drive._

Harry diabetes isn't like that. I mean yes I do need to watch what I eat but I also need to balance that with my blood glucose level and my insulin level. And that dear brother also depends on what I do, what my energy level is and hormones and stress and such. Are you confused yet?" Julia asked with a bit of a laugh. Poor Harry had gone quite pale which is what he usually does when he is confused or panicky. It's what Julia had been waiting for.

Harry was looking at Julia with a bit of a frown.

"Julia why didn't you tell me. I mean i'm your brother for Pete's sake."

"Who's Pete? Just kidding Harry I know what you mean." Harry had begun to go from pale to a slight shade of pink, which alerted Julia that she needed to get to the point and get to it quickly.

"Harry I didn't tell you because I thought that you had enough to deal with as it was. Cedric had died not a fortnight before. I didn't want you to worry about any thing as asinine as diabetes. I didn't want anyone to know. I'm sorry."

Julia watched Harrys' face go from pink all the way past pale and land on gray.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Julia, how dare you."

Julia looked at her reflection in the window of the bakery she looked rather askance.

"How dare I what Harry?"

"How dare you not tell me, I'm your brother. I don't care what excuses you told your self so that you would feel that it was okay to keep something like this from me. That was perhaps one of the stupidest things you could have done. What if you had a diabetic reaction during school? No one would have known what to do. You could have died. How dare you keep this from me."

A part of Julia knew that Harry was right, but that was a small part. The larger part was feeling outraged that Harry had just said those things to her. She was her own keeper, not him, not anybody. Nobody but her had a right to know unless she told them. Dudley only knew because she had collapsed in front of him at the park. That was the only person besides her doctor and his wife that knew. It wasn't like she had deliberately decided to hurt Harry by not telling him. For crying out loud she had been trying to save him some pain.

"How dare I. how dare I. how dare you Harry. How dare you come in here to my work and say those things to me. Its not like I ever tell you that you were wrong. There are so many points that I could have and normally would have questioned you on. The only reason I didn't was because you were my brother and you had too much pressure as it was already. So don't you dare presume to come here and tell my what I should and should not have done. Don't you dare Harry James Potter."

Harry looked up at Julia; she had inadvertently stood up during her rant.

"Julia I have never done anything remotely close to this, so don't try to pull the outraged sister routine on me."

Julia couldnt believe her ears. He had never pulled anything close to this? Fat chance.

"You've never done anything close to this? I don't believe you have the gall to say that, especially after Sirius."

Julia knew that she had gone over the line of decency when she said that. She had never meant to say that. Sure she had been thinking it, in the back of her mind when she wasn't around Harry. But she had never, ever meant to say that.

Harry had yet to react to what Julia had said. It scared Julia a bit that he hadn't said a thing. Hadn't yelled at her. Cried. Thrown things. No, he had just stood there with no expression on his face. She wished that he would yell at her.

"Harry", she started.

"No don't say anything to me julia. Don't you ever say a thing to me again." With that Harry left the bakery, slamming the door behind him.

Julia looked to where he had been sitting. He had left his milk behind, without even bothering to throw it away.

"Damnit Harry!"

Julia forcefully grabbed the bottle of milk and was stuffing it down into the bottom of the garbage when Bonny came back into the front room.

"So I see that the conversation with your brother didn't go very well. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Julia looked over at Bonny. While she knew that Bonny was only trying to help she was still extremely pissed off. She didn't want to loose her job though.

"Ummm do you think it would be okay if I left a little early today, I promise that it wont happen again?"

"Sure julia you go right on ahead."

Julia left the bakery five minutes latter with a resounding, "have a good day dear", From Bonny.

Half an hour latter Julia was having a swell time at the neighborhood park. She had decided to make the most of her day, or what remained of it anyways. She spent most of her day swinging through the air on the only swing that was unbroken thus far. (Dudley and his gang had broken all but one swing the previous summer.) By six o clock she was starting to feel pretty tired so she decided to head to Ms. Figgs house for the night. Perhaps she would make dinner as a thank you to Ms. Figg for letting her stay at her house.

When Julia got to Ms. Figgs house she found the front door wide open.

Ms. Figg never left the door open.

**Authors note:** Well I had planned on focusing on the park quite a bit more but Harry just had to have his little squabble with Julia so this is what you get. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. That song that Julia was singing was made up by your truly so that may explain why its so odd. Well i'm done feeling bad about myself wanna go grab some coffee? Julia makes the best cappuccino around.

Your very discouraged author KIRA


	7. Ms Arabella Figg

**Authors Note: **

_This chapter might irk some people. Trust me when I figured out what I was going to do I was rather angry with myself._

**Disclaimer:**

_I tried to buy Harry Potter but I was ten cents short. I guess I have no sense._

**Chapter Seven: Ms. Arabella Figg**

Julia headed down the driveway of Ms.Figgs house feeling a mite bit apprehensive. Ms.Figg never left her door open. She had told Julia that it was because she didn't want her cats to get out, but Julia suspected that it was fear of vandals more than anything. For one thing, Ms. Figg had two dead bolts on her door.

_Why was it open then?_

"Ms.Figg", Julia called out, "Ms. Figg are you there?"

There was no answer. Julia hesitantly stepped into the house. The television was on in the living room. Aside from that there was not a sound in the house apart from Julia's footsteps.

"Ms. Figg", Julia called again.

Again there was no answer.

What was going on here?

Julia walked down the entryway and into the living room. There were no lights on, which usually told Julia that Ms. Figg was watching reruns of Perry Mason. (Ms. Figg had insisted that Julia watch an episode on her first day at her house. Julia didn't think that she would like it, not having been exposed to anything as affluent as Perry Mason at Number four; she had been pleasantly surprised to find that she was drawn into the show in its first five minutes.) Julia found no one in the room just the television blaring as an infomercial played.

"Ms. Figg" Julia wispered, She had never seen the house this way. It scared her.

Julia decided to check out the rest of the house before she let the panic that was crawling about in her mind take over.

She went upstairs and looked in all of the rooms even daring to go into Ms.Figgs room before going back downstairs. She couldnt figure it out. There was nothing wrong with anything in the house. Not a tea cozy was out of place. The only thing that bothered Julia was the lack of feline presence. There were no cats about. Julia was about to give it up and go to Number four and ask Harry if he had heard anything unusual. Half an hour ago Julia wouldn't have even thought of doing that but this wasn't right. There was nothing right about this house right now. She was about to leave when she heard a faint Mewling sound coming from the Bathroom. _That's funny, Ms.Figg never leaves her cats in the bathroom_.

She tentatively walked up to the bathroom door. The mewling was louder now. It had to be coming from the bathroom. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. When she saw what was in the bathroom Julia screamed.

All of Ms.Figgs cats were in the bathroom. All of them were there, and all of them appeared to be dead. Julia scanned the bathroom becoming sick at the sight that greeted her. All of the cats, it seemed, had been stabbed repeatedly with a knife. There was blood and bodies all over the bathroom. _Oh god what happened here?_ Julia would have run out of the house if it hadn't been for the faint mewling that she heard. The mewling was coming from the very back of the room. Julia stepped carefully toward the sound. In the corner of the bathroom beside the toilet was a cat. It was partially covered with a hand towel. The cat was surrounded by Snowy one of Ms. Figgs favorite cats. Julia just hoped that Mr. Tibbles had gotten out before something could have happened to him. He was her favorite.

Julia lifted the towel up.

_Oh god not Tibbles. Ms. Figg will be so mad he's her favorite. _Julia knew that she was thinking irrationally but she also knew that what she thought was true. Mr. Tibbles was Ms. Figgs favorite cat. He was mewling at her pathetically. Julia bent down to examine him.

It wasn't as bad as she had feared. The cat would live.

Julia picked up the battered cat and started to head out side. Once out though she realized that she had not checked the kitchen. If the cats had been murdered what had happened to Ms. Figg?

Authors Note:

The first thing I want to say is that I love cats. I didn't want anyone to think that I was one of those sadistic animal haters. Nope that's not me. Okies secondly I hope that I didn't offend anyone with the cat thing. It was something that had to happen. Hopefully it foreshadowed what's going to happen.

I am most sincerely sorry about one the shortness of the chapter and also the amount of time it took for me to post.

I hope I didn't offend anyone; I love cats so this was very hard to write.

A Preview of sorts for the Next chapter

**So Cold**

It's cold in here

Is it cold out there?

Its cold in here

This darkness of mind

It suffocates, freezes.

Outside I am sunshine.

Inside I am freezing rain.

The brighter I am on the outside

The colder it is inside.

I wonder, in the midst of life,

Does anyone notice?

How cold I am?

Its cold in here,

Is it cold out there?

So what do you think the next chapter is going to include? If you're right I'll give you a cookie! Well maybe.

Love Always!

Kira

P.S. thanks for the reviews!

HI Dianne!


	8. So Cold

**So Cold:**

Julia didn't know what to do, if she went back inside then she could be attacked by whatever had hurt Ms.Figgs' cats, but if she stayed outside and Ms. Figg was still inside, still okay, then it would be on her head if she died.

Her mind made up Julia put Mr. Tibbles down beside the front door. She pulled her wand out as she stepped inside once again.

Something was different this time, the air felt thicker than it had the last time, even though it had been less than five minutes since she had last been in the house.

It was colder.

As Julia advanced further into the house the air got colder and thicker. She didn't want to think about what that meant.

She was almost to the kitchen when she felt it, that icy grip around her heart. She stopped, "dementors"

Julia was tempted to just turn around and run to number four and Harry. The only thing that stopped her was her need to find Ms. Figg. She didn't know if her friend was dead or not, but the least she could do, would be to find out.

Julia slowly walked down the hall toward the kitchen. As she reached the half waypoint she heard laughter. Malicious laughter. Julia didn't know why she hadn't heard it before but she knew that it didn't bode well for ms. Figg.

" Well your damn cats are dead, and that stupid little brats found them. You don't have long now. Never fear. Stupid Squib."

Julia stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice speak. It was a trap.

_Shit_

Julia turned back towards the front of the house and escape. She didn't move though, she was waging a battle of wills.

_You can't leave Ms. Figg. It's not right. _

_I have no other choice. I can't stay it's a trap._

_If you leave her, anything that happens to her afterwards will be on your head. _

_She might live if I leave. They're only waiting for me to come before they kill her. _

_You cant. _

_I have to._

Julia's battle of wills was cut short as strong hands grabbed her arm and swung her around. She came face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Severus Snape was just finishing his final plans for the sixth year's assignments and notes when someone came barging through his door.

"Professor, you have to stop them"

Severus put down his wand that he had drawn when his door slammed open; he never had any visitors at his house.

" Draco, what are you doing here? What's happened?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a dead man and he knew it. He had just betrayed his Family and The dark lord, to a known death eater. No matter how much Draco trusted Professor Snape he didn't think that he would live to see the sun rise.

"Now tell me again Draco what exactly did your father say?"

Draco took a deep breath before answering his Godfather.

"He said that now that he was out of prison, he would make Potter pay. The dark lord had given him an assignment that he said would make up for the 'department fiasco'. I don't know what he's going to do, but its wrong. This whole thing is wrong."

Draco couldnt stop himself. He was confiding in the only man he trusted. This man would probably kill him. Yes that was the only man he trusted.

"He said that he would strike at Potters' heart by attacking what was closest to him. I didn't believe that dad had taken the mark; I thought that everyone was lying. I didn't believe. I thought that Potter was lying."

"Draco, do you know what exactly, your father meant when he said that he was going to strike at potters heart?"

Draco looked up at his godfather. "No he didn't say, when mother found out that he was home she sent me to you. I only heard that much because father was yelling at us. He's going to be so angry with me. I'm in so much trouble."

Severus looked at his godson, one of the few people that he loved in this world, one of the few people he cared about.

" Draco your in more trouble than you know. I'm sorry, _Stupefy_"

Dracos' face went wide in shock before the spell hit him.

After the spell hit him he fell forward onto the desk. Severus rushed around the desk and caught Draco before he hit the floor.

" I'm so sorry Draco"

He picked Draco up and put him on a couch situated in the middle of the room before going to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder from a small clay pot and threw it in the fireplace.

"Albus Dumbledore" he shouted before he stuck his head in the green flames.

* * *

" Hello Potter, so nice of you to join us."

Julia shivered and tried to pull away from Malfoys' powerful grip. That proved to be of no avail.

" Sorry Potter, no such luck today." Malfoy laughed nastily.

He then pulled Julia into the kitchen. In the kitchen there were two more death eaters and one dementor waiting for her.

"Where's Ms. Figg you slimy bastards"?

Malfoy chuckled again. " Who are you to make demands of us, Potter? It doesn't seem like your in control of the situation, now does it?"

"You should tell her, it would be a nice gesture on our part." The tallest death eater said in a gravely voice.

Julia suddenly didn't want to see Ms. Figg anymore.

She had a bad feeling about Ms. Figg. What had happened to her?

She was cold.

" You heard the man, let me see her." Julia knew no matter what had happened to her, she had to know what had happened.

"What a brave little girl, she thinks she can talk to us like that. Like she's in charge. What a brave stupid little girl." Bellatrix Lastrange said in a babyish voice.

Julia kept a mental tab of who was there.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lastrange, and the mystery man, and of course the dementor.

The dementor was standing, or rather floating in the corner of the kitchen. Julia noticed that all three-death eaters had kept their distance from the dementor. They were afraid of it.

"Well lets do as the little brat asked, go get her, manacair." Lastrange said. So that's who the gravely voice belonged to.

Manacair strode over to the walk in pantry on the other side of the kitchen and pulled out Ms.Figg. Something was wrong with her but what? Julia couldnt tell.

"Ms.Figg, are you okay?" Julia asked, but received no response. Something was terribly wrong with her.

Ms.Figg had no expression on her face. She had no Figg'ness left. It looked like she had no sense of self.

"What did you do to her, what did you do?"

"We did what we had to, what your about to experience. Look your future in the face Potter!" Malfoy snarled.

Suddenly he threw her toward the Dementor.

"Stop!"

Julia saw a swish of robes and laughter from the death eaters as Remus Lupin and a hooded person entered the Kitchen, before the dementor grabbed her throat and brought its face closer to Julia's, before she knew it every thing had gone black. She could see nothing.

"_Selubrious!" _

A cold chill suddenly took over her body, colder than the dementors. Then, when she thought it couldn't get any colder, she felt the dementor take a deep breath, the chill spread to the tips of her fingers, she didn't think that there could be a colder place on earth than where she was.

Suddenly the dementor let go of her and she fell to the floor. She could see again, though everything was blue rimmed. The death eaters were cornered in the pantry, two Order members had arrived in addition to Remus and the hooded figure.

"The damage has been done. Out lord will be pleased." Malfoy was saying.

"What did you do", Remus shouted?

The hooded man strode over to Julia, and she could see who it was.

"The dark lord will never forgive you Severus. He never forgives traitors. Remember what happened to Karkoff. Look forward to that, as your end." Bellatrix said before all three Death Eaters Disapparated.

"Potter, are you okay?" Snape asked.

Julia didn't know how to answer, she was so tired, so cold, she just wanted to sleep. There was something she had to do before she could let sleep come.

She lifted a weak-shaking hand and grabbed Snapes' robes, "you have to get her cat. She loves that cat."

"We will Potter, we will"

"Thank you." Was all Julia could say before she let sleep take her.

**

* * *

Authors Note:**

Well what do you think? Am I being to mean to Julia? What do you think happened to Ms.Figg? Most importantly what do you want to see? More Draco. Hummm? I wonder what happened to him?

I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I think that perhaps it will do. I shall try to update ASAP mayhaps in two days i'm not sure. Thank you for reading. I would also like to thank my super nice reviewers so THANK YOU!


	9. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy 

Draco sat stiffly in the headmasters' office. He didn't know what was happening, Not at all. He had woken up, or to be more precise Albus Dumbledore had enervated him awake in the headmasters' office.

It had been startling to say the least to awaken in the Headmasters' office. Once he had seen Severus raise his wand and utter those words he had assumed that he would wake up at home, or, he shuddered to think it, in front of The Dark Lord.

Now he waited for Dumbledore to explain what, exactly was going on.

"Draco, would you like a lemon drop? There a muggle candy that i'm particularly fond of."

Draco was caught off guard. This man was crazy. This was no time for pleasantries.

"No," he came right to the point," Could you please tell me what i'm doing here?"

Dumbledore frowned for just a moment

"Just one moment, Draco" he said with an air of someone who was not to be messed with. He no longer had that twinkle that he had a moment before.

Draco waited. And waited and waited. After what seemed like hours, it had really only been ten minutes, Draco spoke up again.

" Headmaster, I would be indebted if you would please tell me what's going on here. The last thing I remember is talking to Severus, I mean professor Snape." He quickly covered, "Then I think he stunned me. I wasn't expecting to wake up here of all places. So, again, could you please tell me what i'm doing here?"

Dumbledore frowned again.

"You really must try these lemon drops."

Draco could see that it wasn't a request but rather an order. He took one of the candies and plopped it into his mouth. It had a rather bitter taste to it.

"Thank you" Draco said.

Dumbledore had the twinkle back in his eye. "Your welcome dear boy, your welcome."

"Now, down to business..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After about an hour of discussion Dumbledore was assured of his earlier assumptions of Dracos' character. He knew that he had been correct. Just as he had been correct with Severus.

"Now Draco, do you understand what you're doing, and what it entails? You will be putting your self at great risk and I may not be able to protect you.

Draco nodded numbly. He was ready come what may.

"Then I need you to sign your name on this parchment"

He handed Draco a piece of worn parchment. It looked like it was about to fall apart. He looked questioningly at Dumbledore. "What an I supposed to do with it?" he asked.

"Well sign it obviously." Dumbledore smiled. He pulled out a small black box. "Now I must ask one small thing of you. I need you to sign the parchment with the quill in this box. I have to warn you though this quill doesn't use ink, it uses your blood. Normally I would never resort to such means but with something of this magnitude I must be sure that you are indeed Draco Malfoy. Are you prepared to join the Order Of The Phoenix? If so please sign."

Draco took the pen from the box and signed his name. He gasped as he saw his name appear cut on the back of his hand. _Draco Malfoy._ Appeared on crimson read letters on the parchment.

He had now completely severed all ties with his old life. He had now joined the Order Of The Phoenix.

Just then the door to the headmasters office opened with a slam. "Albus, it was Julia..." Severus stopped when he saw Draco and the parchment. " Albus, what have you done?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Julia was floating in the darkness again. She was at peace. She felt nothing, no pain, and no anguish. Julia knew she would have to wake up soon. They were calling

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Not far away from the headmasters chambers a different scene was playing itself out.

"What's wrong with her Poppy?" Remus Lupin asked the medi-witch. His face was haggard and his robes fraying. Truth be told this man wouldn't be allowed in many magical social circles, too many people were afraid of him and his kind. They were afraid of werewolves.

Remus Lupin was also Julia's godfather. It had been a bit of a joke between the infamous gang of pranksters known as the marauders. Just an inside joke, that joke had turned into something more though when Lily and James Potter had twins. The joke or rather promise had been that the first one to have children would name as godfather the first marauder that they had become friends with and so on and so forth. James had been the first, and regretfully, the only marauder to have children. When all was said and done James had named Sirius Harrys' godfather since Harry was born first. Remus was named Julia's godfather. It had all followed in the order that the men had met.

Remus remembered that moment quite vividly:

It had been on the first train ride to Hogwarts that three of the four Marauders had first met.

Remus had been sitting alone in an empty compartment when the door was thrown open and two boys had barged in and plopped unceremoniously in the seats opposite from Remus.

"Hello, i'm James Potter and this is your lucky day!" the raven-haired boy across from Remus said.

Remus was already tired of them and their antics, couldn't they see he was trying to read? Remus tried to ignore them but to no avail.

"Don't you want to know why it's your lucky day?" the black haired boy next to James said.

"No, not really."

"Well i'm going to tell you anyways, i'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black. Today's your lucky day because we've decided to be your friends."

Remus looked across at them. What game were these two playing? You don't just come up to a person and announce that you're friends; that's not how it's done. Well Remus didn't really know how one went about making friends. He had never had a real friend.

"Are you both crazy?" Remus asked flabbergasted.

"Well we would need a second opinion on that, tell us are we?" James asked with as much seriousness as he could muster.

Remus couldn't help it he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Remus Lupin looked down on his goddaughter.

Julia's face was so pale it was almost translucent and her lips and eyes were blue rimmed. She looked like she was frozen or close to it.

"I don't know what's wrong with her yet Remus. We haven't had any cases like this at Hogwarts in years. The only case that's even remotely close is Saris.'

"Saris." Remus wispered, he remembered.

Madam Pomfrey patted Remus' arm consolingly. "The only thing we can do now is pray."

Julia shivered in her sleep. She was so cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Many miles away the dementors were in disarray. There was mass uproar. Lord Voldemort had betrayed them. They had created a human patronus.

* * *

AN: To all of my reviewers Thank you for Reviewing.

About this chapter, yes I know that this chapter is in a bit of disarray but thats what I was going for. Does this make the story ( I don't know how to say this any other way) less good?

well ta!


	10. out of the blue

**Out of the Blue**

"She survived the night Remus, I think she's out of the woods," Severus told Remus.

"You think she's out of the woods, you think? You don't know?" Remus Lupin snarled.

A remarkable change had been wrought in both men in the past twelve hours. It was almost as if they had exchanged personalities. Both had different reasons for this change however. While Remus's could be attributed to stress, Severus's was for an entirely different reason, personal reasons.

Severus didn't say anything for a moment, then, "Did you know she had diabetes?"

The question startled Remus out of his temporary fury. "What? I don't believe it, no she would have told me. I'm her godfather for goodness sakes!" He would not believe it unless Julia told him herself. Remus just prayed that, that could happen.

* * *

"Julia, Julia. Come to us Julia we need you. We love you Julia. Please come back to us."

Julia was trying to do as the spherical voices asked, but she was speeding away from them. She tried to run toward them but the harder she tried the farther away from themshe got.

"Julia, come back".

"I cant," she wispered, she was trying so hard!

Suddenly the voices were gone, so was the odd sense of comfort she got from them.

Instead she heard two distinctly male voices. It sounded like they were coming out of a badly tuned radio, she couldn't tell who it was.

"She...the night...out of the woods."

Julia tried to figure out who was talking, the voices seemed so familiar. Then she heard the next voice, "You...don't know."

She knew those voices! She just had to remember who they belonged to.

Julia struggled to wake up, if only she could just wake up.

* * *

After Lupin left Severus sat back down next to Julia's side the whole time she was unconscious he had only left her once, that had been to tell the headmaster what had happened to Julia. It was then that he had found Dumbledore persuading his godson to join the order. _'Bastard! He's trying to get Draco killed.'_ Severus could not and would not let that happen. He knew that Draco hadn't officially joined, (as in he would be an active member) but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried about him.

Severus looked at Julia again. He couldnt believe she hadn't told anyone about her diabetes. He couldnt believe she had diabetes.

It was rare that a witch or wizard got diabetes, very rare, so very rare in fact that there hadn't been a witch or wizard with diabetes in 20 years. _' There hasn't been any magically inclined human to have it since Saris.' _

Severus looked up as Julia let out a whimper in her sleep. He just wished he knew what that meant.

* * *

Draco walked down the hallway to his common room. It would be a temporary fix, but it would do. He just wished he knew what Dumbledore had planned for him. He had alluded that he would send him somewhere else, a safe house of sorts. He just didn't say when.

When Draco got to the patch of stone where the entrance to the common room was he had to struggle to remember the password. Dumbledore had told him last night when he was up in the headmaster's office but Draco hadn't slept yet. He closed his eyes and counted to ten (his way of clearing his mind). He thought of nothing, then it came to him, as he knew it would, "liberation".

_'How fitting'_, he thought, as he walked into the common room and to his favorite couch in front of the fireplace.

He still hadn't thought too much about the previous night. It had all happened so fast he still wasn't sure if it had happened, maybe he was still dreaming. He would probably wake up to find his father still in prison. His mother would be pretending that all was well. His house would be false, happy. His life would be a sham. Somehow Draco hoped that this wasn't a dream. The only problem with the last 24 hours being real was the fact that he had left his mother at he manor, with Lucius. He hoped that she was okay.

Draco had not seen his godfather since last night when he had barged into the headmaster's office yelling about Potter's sister, he wondered now what had happened to her. He didn't let it bother him to long he had more pressing issues to worry about such as Severus and his mother, narcissa. Would he ever see her again? Draco hoped so, he loved his mother dearly, and he didn't know how she would feel about him now that he had joined the ranks of Dumbledore. He hoped that someday she would forgive him.

Draco was also worried about how Severus would treat him. He had been pretty angry last night when he saw Draco signing that piece of parchment. Draco was so confused, '_didn't he want me to join Dumbledore? He brought he there after all.'_ Draco didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he needed to see Severus.

His mind made up Draco headed toward the infirmary.

* * *

Julia was wondering through the mist again.

"Julia, come to us. Please julia" the spherical voices said.

Julia didn't know who those voices belonged to but she did know that they offered peace, comfort. She wanted so desperately to go to them. Every time she did though she seemed to drift farther and farther away from them. She had stopped trying long ago.

She had almost woken up once, she thought, when she heard those male voices, but she didn't have enough strength to actually wake up. She had just floated back to the spherical voices. She felt safe now.

* * *

When Draco got up to the infirmary he found Severus asleep in a chair by one of the beds. As Draco approached the bed he saw who was in it.

"Julia," he gasped.

She looked awful; her face was so pale she looked half dead, her lips and eyes were blue rimmed. The only sign that she was still alive was the slow up and down motion of her chest as she breathed slowly.

"What happened?" he asked himself.

"She was attacked by death eaters." Draco jumped at the voice. He had not expected an answer to his question. Draco looked around frantically in search of the voice until he found Severus looking up at him.

"Severus!" Draco said in surprise, he hadn't expected to see Severus awake.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Severus asked in confusion, was there something wrong?

" I wanted to talk to you Severus. I need to know where we stand. What's going to happen to me... what happened to her?" Draco said nodding to where Julia lay prone on the bed. She was so pale.

Severus had not expected that. In fact he was shocked to his very socks. "Sit down Draco." It was more of an order than a request. Draco sat.

Now Draco this is what's going on..."

* * *

Julia could hear them again, not the spherical voices, the ones that made her feel safe, no she heard the real voices. The voices that she knew came from real people. She heard them, just not as clearly as she could wish.

"Down... Draco I wish..."

"Why... tell me. How... did you."

Both voices sounded so familiar Julia knew that she should know who they were but she didn't. She should know who the drawling voice belonged to, should know who the controlled voice belonged to. She should know but she didn't.

Julia concentrated on the voices once again.

"I'm sorry Severus."

Who was Severus?

"Draco it's not your fault"

Who was Draco?

Julia couldnt figure out who these people were but she knew she'd know once she woke up. Well she hoped she would.

It was time to wake up.

* * *

_**AN: **_

About: "In fact he was shocked to his very socks" yes I know that this is not really in the Severus zone but I was having a little fun. I'll try to get into the Severus zone soon!

SEQUAL? I was thinking about breaking this story into two parts summer and the school year. Don't worry i'm not near done with summer. In fact the fact that i'm not near done with summer has prompted me to think about splitting the story. And never fear I'll have Jules and Draco interaction very soon.

SARIS: for those wondering who saris is don't worry you'll find out soon enough. I haven't put in that little tid bit to leave you confused.

REVIEWS / MARY SUE: okies so I had this reviewer say that they thought that this story seemed a lot like a Mary sue, well i'm such a wonderful author that I didn't really know what a Mary sue was. Lucky for us I looked it up and no this is not intended to be a Mary sue, sorry if it comes across as that. Anyways to all of my reviewers thank you! Thank you! thank you! You guys don't know how much you make my day!

UPDATES / NEXT CHAPTER: So I actually have the next chapter partly writen and under normal circumstances I would try to have it updated ASAP but there are two or three very anoying things holding me up, One My computer is on the ritz, the only way im updating right now is because im useing my friends computer, and lets give her a round of aplause! Two, I'm starting College in about a week and a half so im in the process of moving into my dorm. College is going to take up a lot of my time, but lucky for all of us I'm going to write in my spare time, I don't know how much i'll have but hopefully after a while i'll be updating regularly, I just don't know. I ask all of you to hang in there with me because i'm planning on this to be a kick ass story!

Kira


	11. Awake Again

**Disclaimer: if i really owned harry potter then this would be out on the bookshelves and i would be a very rich lady.**

**Awake Again**

Julia was looking better her face was pinker. The blue wasn't totally gone though. Of that Draco was fairly sure.

He had been watching over Julia for the past hour, he'd sent Severus off to one of the nearby cots to rest; the poor man hadn't slept in over thirty-six hours if Draco guessed correctly. Draco had been told to wake Severus up if Julia showed any change.

Looking down at Julia, Draco was shocked that she was even alive. Severus had told him what happened to her. Draco had never heard of anyone surviving a Dementors kiss. Well...never with their soul intact...still with them. Severus had told Draco to his utmost shame that his father and aunt had been the ringleaders of this whole affair. It was their fault that Julia was like this.

From what he understood the Dementor had sucked Julia's soul from her body, but a spell had been cast that destroyed the Dementor as soon as the soul was taken. Julia had her soul back but she also had some of the Dementors essence as well. That's why she was in a _'coma'_. As far as Draco could tell she had been like this since the attack. That had been twenty-four hours ago. Draco hoped that she woke up soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The voices had stopped, well the real ones had at least. Julia had decided that the spherical voices weren't real. _'They must be a dream'_. They had to be. The spherical voices wanted Julia to join them, but join them where? The other voices, the ones julia didn't know, but knew that she must indeed know, they weren't urging her to wake up, all they wanted was for Julia to feel better. Well Julia wanted that too.

The voices had stopped and now Julia was lost. She didn't know her way back without a guide. She just needed someone to guide her back...anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julia moaned in her sleep.

That was a first; Draco decided to go wake Severus up. This was a big development. As Draco started to get up however Julia let out a whimper and started tossing her head back and forth like she was in a dream...a bad dream.

"Severus, come quickly," Draco, yelled.

He moved to go wake Severus up, by shaking if necessary, but as he was getting out of his chair Julia's hand shot up and grabbed his arm. Draco looked down in shock.

"Julia, julia are you awake?" Draco said hoarsely.

Julia screamed in pain.

"Draco, what happened?"

Draco looked up, it was Severus and he looked worried and suspicious. Draco decided not to hold it against him, he must look very odd indeed crouched over julia Potter, who he had never really gotten along with; while julia was screaming bloody murder.

"I don't know, she just started screaming, I think she's having a nightmare."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were back, both of them, the real voices and the spherical ones. She didn't know where to go, both voices were calling her, pulling her in two different directions...it hurt.

"Julia, we love you. Come back to us."

They were calling her, beckoning.

The other, drawling voice seemed worried and surprised.

"Julia, julia are you awake?

The voice was coming in clearer than it had in a while.

Julia struggled to separate herself from the spherical voice and wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened Draco?" Severus repeated as he tried to stop Julia from thrashing about.

"I thought she was having a bad dream...I mean that's what it looked like. She was tossing her head back and forth and making a crying sound so I called you. I was about to go and get you but she started screaming and she grabbed my arm." Draco pointed to his arm, which Julia still was grasping.

"What's wrong with her Severus?" Draco was scared but for once it wasn't himself he was scared for... he was worried about Julia... he was worried about a Potter.

Severus seemed to hesitate before answering. "I think she's trying to wake up."

Draco looked up at his godfather. "What do you mean trying? Why can't she just wake up?"

"Draco, I don't know. A Dementor attacked her. Dark magic was used along with that; and not any dark magic _'selubrious'_ is one of the oldest, darkest, and most dangerous spells ever used. She is the second person, in recent times, I know of who has actually survived this long." As he was saying this, Draco noticed that his godfathers face grew sadder and sadder. Draco wondered who else had experience _'selubrious'_ and what had happened to them.

Meanwhile Julia was still holding onto his arm.

Draco looked back down at her and started talking directly to her... he had no idea what he was doing or why.

"Potter, listen to me. You need to wake up. NOW!"

Julia gripped his arm more tightly as if she could hear him.

Maybe she could...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter constantly paced the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had been pacing that kitchen ever since they had brought him to his late godfathers house, now his house, late the previous night. He paced for the worry that he felt for Julia's safety, her well-being. He paced for the guilt coursing though his body as he remembered how he had left Julia. How he had yelled at her. Mainly he paced because he didn't understand.

He didn't understand how people could hurt Julia. How someone could hurt his sister?

"Harry dear, you need to eat." Molly Weasley said quietly from the door. Harry looked at her in mild surprise when had she arrived?

When Harry didn't answer right away, Mrs. Weasley came farther into the room. "Harry, they told me that you haven't left the room since they brought you here. You must be tired and hungry, please eat."

Harry continued to ignore her. He continued to pace the kitchen wracked with guilt. He didn't know what else to do. His grief and his guilt prevented him from doing anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Potter, listen to me. You need to wake up NOW!"

Julia heard the voice and she went toward it. She was almost there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco continued to talk directly to Julia as his godfather went to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

"Julia please, you need to wake up. Wake up please. I'll do anything if you would just wake up."

Draco could feel the grip, which had been loose when she had first grab her arm tighten.

"What do we do Severus"

Draco looked up as he recognized, not the Matron's voice, but that of Remus Lupin's. He looked even grayer and shabbier than he had three years ago when he had taught at Hogwarts during Draco's third year

" I don't know Lupin, we just have to wait."

Draco soon dismissed the other two men from his mind as he concentrated on Julia and Julia alone.

"Potter wake up. Please, Just wake up."

Draco put his head down in despair as Julia screamed again. He couldn't stand to hear anyone in pain. Then he heard a gasp from above.

"It can't be!" the voice sounded almost happy. Draco couldn't think of why anyone would be happy at a time like this...unless.

Julia's hand tightened around his once again.

Draco looked up into Julia's face. She was awake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julia was awake finally. The voice had led her back. She was safe.

Julia opened her eyes and could but barely see, it was all so blurry. All she could see was two dark blobs that she assumed were people and a lighter blob nearer her. Julia looked toward that lighter blob, it was familiar but so foreign. She looked up to see someone with white hair... it was so familiar.

Then she remembered...

_" Hello Potter, so nice of you to join us." _

_Julia shivered and tried to pull away from Lucius Malfoys' powerful grip. _

... Julia screamed as she looked at the blonde blur that was Lucius Malfoy...Or so she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of my weaker chapters i think but all in all im not terribly dissapointed.

To anyone who takes the time to read this: Thank you.

EAt More Spinach!


	12. Listeining In

**Listening in**

Julia screamed again as one of the darker blobs, which she was sure was Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters, moved toward her quickly. Her fears were quickly assuaged however when she heard the rapidly approaching Madam Pomfrey call out, "Remus Lupin don't touch her! I don't know what that could do to her, Severus you should have stopped him. You know better, both of you do."

Julia breathed a sigh of relief when the dark blob moved back. She could trust that they wouldn't hurt her. Julia then turned back toward the light blob; her vision rapidly clearing she could see that it wasn't Lucius Malfoy, but she wasn't too far off the mark. It was Draco.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Julia seemed to relax once she had looked at all the people in the room. Draco had been worried when she had screamed while looking at Him. _'Why did she do that?' _Draco had no idea.

"What now?" he asked of the matron.

"First off young man I want to know what you're doing here. I didn't give you clearance to be up here."

Draco was at a loss for words, he had really just come up here to talk to Severus. He didn't want to get his godfather into trouble though. What to say? What to say?

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Julia was tired, mentally and physically. It had been two days since she had woken up, two sleepless days. She had been too scared to actually sleep. What if she went back into the coma?

The matron had cleared Julia, had said that she would be okay. Julia didn't believe her, how did she know? As far as Julia knew she was the only person who had ever gone through this, well she suspected that there had been someone else. When she had asked Remus he had changed the subject rather quickly.

Julia was starting to remember the voices that she had heard while in the coma, the real voices. She knew who they were now. She knew who had woken her up, who had been her lifeline. It had been Draco Malfoy. That had shocked Julia; she didn't even know why Malfoy had been in the room in the first place. Nor did she ask, she was just happy to be awake, finally awake.

The only thing that bothered Julia now was loneliness. The matron had insisted on a no visitation rule. She had said that other people would, _'oh what's the word'_, "adversely affect her condition". She didn't even see the nurse but once a day. Her meals magically appeared on a plate from the kitchens. She wasn't even allowed to see Harry. That bothered Julia the most, the fact that she wasn't even allowed to see her brother, to apologize to him.

What Julia really wanted right now was a visitor. What she didn't know was that there was someone just outside the door whose soul desire was to visit her.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Draco Malfoy was bored. He wasn't merely bored, he was bored beyond reason. He was bored without reason.

"You know it won't do you any good to sit there all day, Draco, your not going to see her today, or tomorrow for that matter."

Yes Draco was waiting to see Julia; he was waiting to see a Potter.

"When, then, can I see her? It's been two days! Two days. How much longer is it going to be?" Draco exclaimed.

He was tired of waiting. He needed to see her, to make sure that she was all right. He couldn't explain why he needed to see her beyond that. In the back of his mind he knew that guilt was a driving factor. He just wouldn't admit it to himself.

"Draco I don't know how long its going to be, it all depends on how well she acclimates to her condition. We haven't even told her all of the symptoms. We can't, it would crush her." The matron was trembling slightly out of exhaustion; she hadn't slept much out of worry for her charge. She didn't know why Dumbledore didn't just send her to St. Mungos. St. Mungos was a hospital for the magical world. She would be better off at St. Mungos. Dumbledore had insisted she stay though. He had said that it would be infinitely safer for her here.

"Okay" Draco said. He wouldn't leave but he knew asking anything else would be unwise, the matron looked on edge.

With that the matron left heading down to lunch, where every one else should be. It was where Draco should be, but what did he know?

Draco sat back down, never noticing the door to the infirmary close ever so slightly.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Why can't I see her?" Harry Potter demanded.

He was sick and tired of waiting for the nurse to clear Julia for visitation. If it hadn't been for the calming presence of Hermione granger and the hopeful one of Ron Weasley he might have gone to Hogwarts by himself to see her. He would have blasted open the doors if it came to it. Instead Harry sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place and vented. He had only just woken up from the potion induced sleep that he had agreed to once he found out that Julia was okay.

"Why can't I see her?" he asked again futilely. His friends could only look at him with sadness; they knew the answer as well as he did.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Julia sat back in her bed thinking over what she had just heard.

"_We haven't even told her all of the symptoms. We can't, it would crush her."_

What did that mean, "it would crush her", what did that mean?

"Julia was tired of being alone; she would talk to the only person who wanted to see her it seemed.

Julia crept slowly toward the door of the infirmary again. She opened the door slightly. When she looked out she saw Draco leaning against the wall, asleep.

'_He's asleep I should just leave him alone'_. Julia thought to herself.

Instead of waking him up as Julia planned, Julia went over and sat next to Draco. She would wait until he woke up to talk to him, right now what she needed was to be near someone, anyone.

ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAANANANANA

An: yes i know i said that there was going to be draco julia interaction like in this chapter, im sorry it just didn't pan out. this chapter turned out to be a sorta filler chapter and i hate filler chapters! nooooo! any ways I just want to reasure you guys that next chapter their will be draco julia interaction. I Pinkie Promise!

To all my lovely nice reviewers Thankyou soooo much! you mean the world to me!

Kira


	13. A Game Of Chess & Finding out

_**Due to Hurricane Rita, my classes have been canceled. So with that fact in mind there might be another chapter in a few days**_

_**An: so because I think that I'm shortchanging Draco this is going to be more of a Draco centric chapter. Because I love the possibilities that I have with him, I think that I'll probably going to make a lot of the next few chapters Draco centric? Nah!**_

**_Disclamer: If I owned Harry Potter, Julia would be in the books, i look everywhere and find no mention of here, so obviously I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. Jo does and im sad :(_**

**A surprising development**

Waiting for Draco to wake up proved a harder and more exhausting task than she previously thought.

As Julia drifted off to sleep she casually wondered what Draco was dreaming about.

* * *

_Draco was walking down the hallway toward the thundering voice that was his father, and toward the sobbing that was his mother._

_He shouldn't be going towards them, he knew it, but he didn't listen. He should have been down in his room. But he hated his room, he hated the basement._

_He still couldn't hear what they were arguing about, his mother and father. He could guess though. His father didn't want him to attend Hogwarts in the fall. He didn't want him to be taught at a school where the headmaster was a muggle lover. His father wanted him to attend Durmstrang, what he considered a proper school._

_His mother on the other hand didn't want him to go so far away. She wanted it to be possible for him to come home for Christmas and other holiday, durmstrang never allowed their students home for any holiday they considered it inefficient. She countered that since Severus Snape was working there, that Draco wouldn't be negatively affected by what they called "Muggle lovers". Draco had heard the argument dozens of times before, he could almost recite it by rote. _

_He knew that was what his parents were fighting about. That's what they had been fighting about for the last few months, well mostly. _

_As he approached the room he could hear the voices more clearly. "Draco's my son, my only son. I love him. Please don't take him away from me. Please." Silence then, "you got to take care of him for 10 and a half years, that's long enough. Don't make me do this, Narciccia, please." Lucius was begging his wife for something. Draco stopped in surprise, he had never heard his father talk like that. In fact, only one person had made him beg for anything, the dark lord. _

_Draco paused just outside his parents bedroom door, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Before he could change his mind the door opened. "What are you still doing here?"_

"I repeat what are you still doing here Draco?" Draco opened his eyes to see the scowling face of Severus Snape.

"Hello godfather", Draco said lazily.

"I told you to go to your common room and rest, didn't I? And what may I ask is She doing out here?"

Draco looked around to see Julia sitting not two feet away; she looked like she was asleep. She was leaning against the wall with her head in a very uncomfortable position.

Draco was confused, how did she get out of the infirmary? He didn't think she had the strength to leave the infirmary, from what the nurse had told him she was still, bed ridden. How then did she end up out in the waiting room? It was a question that would soon be answered, because Julia was waking up.

Draco looked up at his godfather, "I wanted to talk to her, I didn't bring her out here. I didn't even know she was out here. You believe me right?"

"Yes Draco I believe you."

* * *

Eating lunch proved to be a difficult task, when a whole roomful of people was watching her. She lifted her fork toward her again but put it down before it reached her mouth; it was just too weird to eat when there were people watching.

"Why did you stop, you haven't eaten nearly enough. If you keep eating like that you'll never get to a healthy weight." Madam Pomfrey said in exasperation.

"You're kidding right? How am I supposed to eat when all of them", she pointed toward the assorted people in the room, "you try eating when everyone's watching you, heck I'm the only one eating!"

"I don't care if ten thousand people are watching you, eat!" and with that she thrust the fork into Julia's hand.

After more internal grumbling Julia finished her plate. She pushed the plate away from her when she was done. "Happy now?"

"Don't be snippy with me girl. You're still underweight. Tell me, do you ever eat? Your at least ten pounds underweight, if not more." Madam Pomfrey was still short tempered due to lack of sleep.

Julia sighed, nothing was every easy, if this was the standard.

"What are you all doing here anyways?" she asked snapped at the people in the room.

Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy all cringed back away from Julia's bad temper.

"Julia, please try to calm down, we," and he motioned to the others in the room, "were just worried about you."

Julia didn't say anything, she knew that her godfather was indeed worried about her, but she didn't believe for one moment that Professor Snape or Draco Malfoy could be worried about her. Then she remembered her request of Professor Snape.

"What happened to her cat?" Julia asked tentatively.

"I'll talk to you later about it, okay Potter?" Snape seemed almost frightened that Julia would force the issue. His face seemed to relax when Julia acquiesced.

Julia turned to Malfoy, he cringed_. Probably here to gloat, _Julia thought and then almost as if ashamed of her thought she remembered him sitting beside her when she woke up. She never did get an explanation for why he was there. _Just something to think about later I guess._

She didn't ask what Mr. Weasley wanted she didn't have to, he beat her to the punch.

"Well I'm here because Harry wanted me to give you this" Mr. Weasley handed Julia an envelope.

"Thank you" there was something else Julia wanted to ask but she was too afraid to. There was a moment of silence and then finally she mucked up enough courage to ask, "How is Harry doing?"

Arthur chose his words carefully before answering. "He's doing well; he's very worried about you. He really wants to see you."

"Here give him this." Julia handed Mr. Weasley an envelope with a carefully written note. She had hoped that it would be possible for someone to take him the note. Now it was.

* * *

"Harry I have something for you." Harry looked up as Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen. He had wondered who Ms. Black had been yelling at.

"How's Julia?"

"She looks better than she did when they brought her in, that's all I'm allowed to tell you. Here she told me to give you this"

Harry took the envelope proffered and opened it, "what's it say?" and anxious Ron Weasley asked.

Both Harry and Hermione shushed Ron as Harry began to read.

_Dear Harry:_

_I hope that you're okay. Don't worry about me I'm fine._

_I wanted to apologize for what's happened recently. I_

_Know that I should have done things differently. I _

_Didn't mean what I said about Sirius I hope you know that. _

_Please find it in your self to forgive me._

_Much love,_

_Julia_

It was short and to the point, like everything Julia said.

"Well what did it say?"

Harry looked up at Ron. His friend looked worried.

Harry didn't want to tell Ron or Hermione about the argument that he'd had with Julia. He hadn't event told them about what had happened at his aunt and uncle's house, Julia wouldn't want him to. He put the letter in his pocket when he noticed Hermione reading it. She gave him a questioning glance that Ron completely missed. _Later_ he mouthed. Hermione nodded, she already had a good idea of what had happened she just needed conformation. Ron didn't need to know, he was always so overprotective of her, he might go out and do something rash.

"It said that she was okay."

Ron nodded relieved. "Good, I was worried."

Somehow Harry couldn't find it in himself to believe her.

* * *

"So there you are"

Julia looked up at Draco. She was hiding down in the dungeons.

"This is the third time this week, why are you hiding?"

Julia carefully hid her face from view; no one had seen her face since she had been woken up earlier in the week. It had bothered no one because no one had noticed. And no one had noticed because Julia hadn't spent much time around other people.

For the last week she had been sneaking around the castle avoiding everyone. The only way time she saw anyone was when she took her medicine in the mornings and evenings. Twice before she had forgotten about her evening medications and the nurse sent almost everyone in the castle to look for her. The first time professor Snape had found her on the astronomy tower, sitting on the edge with her legs dangling over. He had almost fainted right then and there. The second time Professor McGonagall found her sleeping in one of the unused teacher's offices. She said that the whole castle had been looking for her for three hours. Both times she had been yelled at by the nurse, she had screamed her self hoarse before she would demand an apology and then storm into her office for the rest of the night. Julia was afraid that they would lock her in the infirmary. She didn't like locked doors.

"I'm not due for my potions till six. It's barely three. What are you doing here?"

Draco was silent for a second, then, "well as were the only two people in the castle who aren't teachers or what not I thought we could…you know…," he was having a hard time saying it, "hang out."

"Hang out?" Julia was incredulous. Why would Draco Malfoy want to hang out with her?

"Yeah, you know like normal people do. You do know what hanging out means don't you potter?" Draco meant it as a joke but unfortunately Julia didn't take it that way.

"yes Malfoy," and she stressed his name, " I do know what hanging out means and what it entails, I just didn't think that you as a Slitheryn would want to hang out with me, a mixed blood." Draco's prejudice against muggle born wizards infuriated Julia to no end. Little did she know, Draco didn't really believe in the propaganda he said, he just knew that was what his father expected of him.

"Look here Potter, I was just trying to be nice, for once." Those last two words were whispered so only he could hear, but Julia heard it anyways. Then Draco turned to leave.

Feeling bad about lashing out, Julia stopped Draco before he left. "Wait Draco, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. If your offer to hang out is still open, I'd like to take you up on it." Julia extended her hand, and hoped that it wouldn't be left hanging.

Draco took her hand.

* * *

"So tell me, what did she mean?" Hermione Granger fairly shouted at Harry.

"Huh? Sorry didn't hear you." Harry lied, he had heard her and he was sure that if anyone was in the top portion of the house that they would have heard her too. Luckily everyone was gone to Diagone alley to buy school supplies. Other than the two order members downstairs Harry and Hermione were alone in the house.

"Harry James Potter, answer me right now!" Hermione was fairly sick with worry. She liked Julia, but Julia and her had never really connected as friends. The best they could do was acquaintances.

Harry didn't know how to answer really, what to say what to say. "Well, how much do you know about what happened the week before the attack?"

Hermione was taken aback, had something happened before the attack. She knew that there had been some sort of falling out at the Dursley residence but over what she didn't know. Then reality struck. The Dursley's had always treated Harry as less than dirt, but she had never thought of how they had treated Julia. She had guessed that it was better than Harry, because Julia was a girl. It never occurred to Hermione that Julia might have been treated the same or worse. She didn't even know how bad they treated Harry. "Oh no, did they hurt her?" Hermione tried to keep the tears from falling. She tried but she couldn't stop them.

Harry, she could tell was trying to hold back some emotion. Finally he choked out, "yes they hurt her. They hurt her and I didn't even know about it until, it was almost too late." Harry then related what had happened on the night that Julia moved out (a month ago now). By the end both of them were too upset to speak. All they could do was stare at each other wordlessly.

Downstairs they heard the slam of a door. The others were back. They both made a silent agreement not to tell Ron. He just wouldn't take it well.

Without any introduction Ron ran into the room, door slaming behind him. His face was flushed with excitment.

"Hey guys guess what mom got me, a new broom." Ron brandished a shiny new broom, "it's a comet 420, isn't it beautiful?"

Harry and Hermione both pasted smiles on their faces and exclaimed over Ron's broom.

"Really Ron it's beautiful." Hermione exclaimed.

Harry smiled, "Nice broom mate, now we can't lose."

Ron smiled sadly, his friends were hiding something from him, he just didn't know what. What he thought it was; was as far from the truth as he could get.

* * *

"You still never told me why you were hiding?"

Julia paused, as she was about to take out Draco's rook, thereby winning the game of chess they were playing.

"Try not to delay the inevitable Draco, you know I'm going to win, why prolong your misery." Julia was trying to avoid the question and Draco knew it.

"Oh and by the way," she took out the rook, "checkmate."

"That's the fourth game this afternoon, how do you keep winning?" Draco was astounded; she was almost as good as his godfather. As far as he knew though, the two had never played against each other in their lives.

Julia smiled thinking she had successfully avoided the question, "well I had a good teacher." That was true, she did have a good teacher; Ron had played with her, when he was tired of beating Harry and Hermione.

"So now that you've basked in your glory, are you going to answer my question, why were you hiding?"

Julia looked up, how was she supposed to answer that…

**A/N: well I lied earlier when I said that this would be more Draco centric, sorry. Things just turned out a little differently than I thought. **

**Next Chapter: You will learn: Who Is Saris.**

**Why Julia was hiding**

**What Remus and Severus have in common?**

**Oh and for my lovely reviewer who wants more Draco/Julia, stuff, never fear, I'm trying to make that happen, I just don't want this to turn into a soap opera. Which I hope that I haven't already done.**

**Kira**


	14. Answers and Questions: October 22

**Disclaimer: sooo don't own Harry Potter, quit asking!**

**Chapter 14: Answers and questions.**

… How was she supposed to answer that?

_How can I tell him, or anyone for that matter, how can I tell them the truth_.

Julia just looked at Draco, the satisfied smile slowly falling away from her face, being replaced by an almost expressionless look, almost. Draco could tell that something was bothering her. She had gone completely still.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do. I want to know why for the past week, when someone wanted to find you, they couldn't. Why we had to send the whole castle searching for you. I think everyone wants to know."

_I shouldn't have been obvious that I was hiding, Idiot._

"It hurts… to be around everyone, to be around anyone. Especially when there upset, or feeling hurt, it's almost overwhelming."

Draco didn't understand and said so.

"What don't you get? I can feel their emotions, it's almost as if it's radiating off of them. I can feel it when their happy, or sad, or angry. I can feel it, and it's too much to handle. How am I supposed to handle their emotions along with mine?" Julia's voice which had been strong at the beginning of her answer was now trembling with anguish. "The only way I can stop myself from feeling what everyone else is feeling is to go, to hide from everyone. That's why I'm hiding, Draco Malfoy."

Draco was taken aback. _What the heck? What's going on around here is the world turning backwards or something? _Draco tried to ignore the little flash of guilt he felt, it wasn't his fault. He didn't send the death eaters after Julia. It just bothered him that his family had been in on it that they had been the ones to do that to someone.

Julia looked at Draco curiously was he feeling guilty. She wasn't too familiar with the feeling of guilt. Of course she felt it when she and Harry got into arguments over things that were her fault, but she wasn't used to such strong feelings of guilt as was emanating from Draco.

"Draco, are you feeling guilty?"

Draco looked surprised, but before he could answer there was a shout of "Julia Lillyana Potter where are you!"

"I knew we shouldn't have been playing chess up here", Julia exclaimed gesturing around at the astronomy tower, "Snape already yelled at me for being up here the first time. He'll have a fit if he finds me here again!" Julia quickly grabbed her book bag, which she had been carrying with her everywhere, and ran down the steps leaving Draco alone on the tower.

* * *

Draco looked around the tower, it was already getting dark outside, he hadn't even noticed. _Time fly's when your getting your arse handed to you on a silver platter. _He thought referring to Julia's chess prowess. He had to get Julia and Severus to play against each other one day. Then it occurred to him that he didn't even really know Julia very well. He didn't even know why he had asked her to hang out with him, he tried to rationalize it to pure boredom plain and simple, but deeper inside him he knew that he felt guilty about what had happened to Julia, but he didn't want to base everything he did now with Julia on guilt. He didn't even know that he wanted to hang out with Julia again. What would his friends think? They might abandon him. _Heck they might abandon you already because you ran away from home. They will abandon you if they find out your siding with Dumbledore. They're only your friends because of who your father is. You know it don't deny it. _The cynical side of his conscience Said, but the more optimistic side thought otherwise,_ they're your friends, they'll like you no matter what. _

Pushing those thoughts aside he thought about how his afternoon had gone once they had left the dungeons, while he was picking up the scattered chess pieces. Julia and Draco had wandered the halls at first. Just chatting about normal things, trying to be nice, and not knowing what exactly to say they didn't even really know that much about each other. They still didn't to tell the truth. Draco had found out that Julia liked music, not the modern pop music that was always playing, but the older pieces, she loved piano. And she was fond of chess. That little tidbit of information had led them to the top of the astronomy tower, where Julia had insisted was the best place to play, the more outlandish the environ, the better. Draco knew better now. She had chosen the astronomy tower because no one ever came up there so she wouldn't have to feel anyone's emotions, beside hers, and his obviously. The thought of emotions led Draco back to Julia's earlier question:

"_Draco, are you feeling guilty?"_

The way her face had looked as she said that, confused Draco, it was almost as if she couldn't believe that someone could feel guilty, or rather so guilty.

_So she wasn't lying when she said that she felt other people's emotions. _Draco wondered if she had told anyone else.

* * *

Severus Snape was preparing another drought of Wolfs Bane Potion when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter" he said rather absently. His attention only on making the potion he didn't notice when Remus Lupin came in and took a seat across the lab table.

After a few minutes of silence Severus looked up to see who it was. Seeing Remus he said, "potion's not ready yet Lupin, come back in an hour".

"That's not why I'm here Severus" pausing Remus scratched his nose, a nervous habit that he had. Then he said in a rush, "I think we should tell her about Saris." Remus waited for the blow up.

Instead Severus took a deep breath, "are you sure Lupin, are you ready to tell her everything?"

"She has to know that she's not the only one, are we in agreement then?" Remus said taking his earlier lack of out burst as agreement.

Severus took a minute before he replied, "Yes Remus, I agree."

Remus opened his mouth to say something but before he could they heard, "Julia Lillyana Potter where are you?" Both men looked at each for a moment.

"Well I guess that we should tell her now." Severus said, leaving the room with a vial of Remus' potion, and leaving Remus behind to wonder if they were doing the right thing.

"Well Lupin, are you coming or not?"

* * *

"Where have you been young lady?"

Julia was bent over gasping from running all the way to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry madam Pomfrey the time just got away from me."

The nurse just shook her head and started into what Julia knew was going to be a long rant. "Time just got away from you! Where were you that time just got away from you? Do you know how important it is to take your potions in time, each and every day? Do you? And then all you can say for your self is that 'time got away from you' that is one of the most…" harrumphing to her self the nurse went into her office to get the medicine.

Julia, though startled by the outburst wasn't too worried about getting yelled at. While she could tell that the nurse was far from happy with her, Julia felt worry not anger emanate from her. She was in a lot of trouble Julia knew that, she wasn't delusional. The nurse had never yelled at Harry like that. _Harry never saw fit to leave the hospital ward against orders did he? _Biting her lip Julia wondered what was taking the nurse so long. Maybe she was in more trouble that she knew. The sound of the doors to the infirmary swishing opened distracted Julia from further thought of the nurse.

* * *

She was dancing around the hall. She shouldn't of been dancing, Severus knew that, had tried to stop her in fact.

"Saris, your just going to get into trouble stop before father finds out" he'd desperately shouted out. But of course it was too late.

"Just what do you think you're doing young lady", they heard as the door slammed shut. Severus shrank against the wall as his father came stomping down the hall. Saris however was standing very still watching their father come.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Julia asked as Remus directed her to a seat, while professor Snape warded his office.

"Well um….." Remus began, but Snape cut him off.

"You said you would let me begin, remember Lupin?"

"Well yes I remember I was just going to tell Julia why we insisted on speaking with her down in your office, Severus."

'Well this is certainly enlightening, Remus and Snape getting along, hummm and maybe next I'll find out that the tooth fairy is real' Julia mused as she watched the unfolding scene. And pondering about how she had come to be in the potion masters office. While Snape gestured Remus outside the office.

While she had been waiting for madam Pomfrey to come out of her office and give Julia her, quite disgusting, potions, Remus and Snape had come into the ward and insisted quite strongly to the nurse that Julia should take the medicine later on in the day. Then they whisked her off to Snape's office, presumably to yell at her, 'or mayhaps to explain just what the heck Julia was doing at Hogwarts.' Any time she had asked after she woke up from her 'coma' Julia had been told, "Later" or "in time" it infuriated her to no end. Why was she to be expected to wait for answers for questions about herself when she knew for a fact that Draco Malfoy knew more than she did? Julia had heard the headmaster warn him not to tell her anything, or woe betide him, "or some other nonsense" as Draco had told her later. It was strange that they were getting along as well as they were. Usually Julia just stayed back from the arguments, taunts, and inevitable fights that Malfoy and Harry got into. And usually they left her out of it. Well mostly at least, there was that time back in third year when she had hexed Malfoy quite mercilessly; she had thought Buckbeak the hippogriff dead at the time though.

Even so Julia was curious as to why the potions master and Remus were getting along so well, by her standards they seemed quite chummy. 'No werewolf jokes, or quite dignity yet'

Julia waited quietly for someone to begin explaining something. She waited for a couple of minutes while both men were quietly arguing outside, 'probably arguing about how much to say'. And waited, and waited. After twenty minutes of twiddling her fingers, Julia gave up being polite. "Excuse me", she said in a loud, irritated voice, "are you done out there or should I come back when both of you have figured out just how much to tell me?"

The voices stilled outside then she heard "oh fine you tell her" from Remus as her former professor and her current professor reentered the office.

Julia waited until both men had seated themselves, Snape behind his desk, Remus just to the side of Julia; before asking "well?"

Snape opened his mouth, looking like he would like nothing better than to assign points, or give a detention. 'Ha it's the summer so he can't even if he wanted to!' Julia crowed to herself, for some strange reason she felt giddy all of a sudden. That had been happening quite a bit lately, she would be in a situation that would require one emotion but she would feel the complete opposite. Couple that together with the spurts of emotion she could feel radiating off anyone else and Julia ended up with a headache and the distinct feeling that she was going crazy. All in all it had not been a good week. Snape closed his mouth and then sat back at his desk regarding Julia with something of a contemplative nature; it reminded Julia of Dumbledore slightly, 'odd'. Julia was wondering just when the man would speak. She couldn't tell if what he was going to say would be good or not. For some reason, that Julia attributed to his being a,' what did Harry say Dumbledore said, oh yes a "superb occlumens"', Julia couldn't tell what the man was feeling, and for that she was extremely grateful. Remus was projecting worry, but that was all he had been projecting since she had started feeling his emotions. After a moment Snape started to speak.

"I suppose you want to know what happened to you?"

When Julia nodded, Snape put up a silencing spell on the office.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this office, do you understand?"

"Yes sir", Julia said reverting to student mode. Wondering as she did what she was about to learn and why Severus Snape would be the one telling her.

"Where should I start, perhaps the beginning?"

"Three weeks ago, you were attacked at the home of Arabella Figg's house. You recall that incident, am I correct?"

Julia nodded slightly.

"Do you recall what happened to you?" he asked in a cold voice, as if he were in class and was asking the common uses of powdered Graphon.

"Not the specifics, I know some of it but not all." Julia said hesitating as she tried to remember it. "I remember looking for Ms. Figg, and not being able to find her. Then…. Then finding the cats," she swallowed back the vile feeling of nausea, that had gripped her when she pictured the cats, as she had last seen them. "and Mr. Tibbles I remember finding him still alive, I was so relieved, I took him outside, I was going to take the cat to Harry, but I went back inside for some reason, I can't really remember why. Then I remember seeing Lucius Malfoy." suddenly Julia was lost in her memories.

_"Hello Potter, so nice of you to join us."_

_Julia tried and failed to get away from his grasp._

_"Sorry Potter, no such luck today." Malfoy laughed nastily…_

…_."Where's Ms. Figg you slimy bastards"? _

_"Who are you to make demands of us, Potter? It doesn't seem like your in control of the situation, now does it?"_

_"What a brave little girl, she thinks she can talk to us like that, Like she's in charge. What a brave stupid little girl." Bellatrix Lestrange said in a babyish voice…_

…_The Dementor was standing, or rather floating in the corner of the kitchen…_

_"Ms.Figg, are you okay?" Julia asked, but received no response. Something was terribly wrong with her…_

…_Ms.Figg had no expression on her face. She had no Figg'ness left. It looked like she had no sense of self…_

_"What did you do to her, what did you do?"_

_"We did what we had to, what you're about to experience. Look your future in the face Potter!" Malfoy snarled..._

…_Suddenly he threw her toward the Dementor…_

…_The Dementor grabbed her throat and brought its face closer to Julia's, before she knew it every thing had gone black… …She could see nothing… _

…_"Selubrious!"…_

"Potter, Potter, look at me!" Julia heard someone shout.

Shivering convulsively Julia did.

Snape was looking at her with an odd expression on his face; it could almost be termed concern.

"What happened potter" he asked.

Julia shook her head; she didn't want to repeat it.

Remus was standing next to her, holding her still quaking shoulders, "give her a moment" he said in a harsh, angry voice.

"No I will not give her a moment, I know more than you what's happening. I told you before to. Let. Me. Handle. This. Now will you, please?" Snape said in a cold, threatening voice. It was the most threatening Julia had ever heard Snape speak in. when he spoke to Julia it was in a decidedly more calm, gentle manner.

"Potter, here I want you to take this," he said handing her a vial of purple potion.

Julia took it and swallowed the contents in one gulp. She instantly felt better, her muscles were relaxing and the choking feeling she had felt was gone. "What is this stuff," she belatedly asked?

"It's an emotion suppresser. It helped I presume?"

"Yes, thank you."

The potion was coming into full effect now, Julia didn't feel worried or upset, in fact she felt nothing of all, well nothing of her emotions at least. She could still feel Remus' worry pouring off him in waves. Unconsciously she pulled back from Remus, sitting more forward in her chair.

Snape seeing the motion, instantly knew what was going on. "Lupin, you will have to leave." He sneered.

Julia looked up at her professor in shock, 'did he know?"

Remus on the other hand was pissed thoughts of 'how dare he' and 'what right does he have to order me around like that' were running through his head. How ever all he said was, "Severus, may I ask what reasons how have to," and here he sneered, quite unlike himself, "Ask me to leave?"

Everyone in the room knew that Snape hadn't asked, he had ordered.

Snape took a breath before answering in one of his more snarky tones, "Well I just thought that you wouldn't want your god daughter to be in any necessary pain, due to your presence."

'Well', Julia thought, 'that answers that question, doesn't it?'

She looked over to Remus to see how he was taking the news.

Remus sat ramrod strait, unable to believe what he had just heard, what was the man on? He was the one who had just asked Julia to recount what had happened to her at Arabella house. "Explain."

Snape smiled, 'this was really going to tick the other man off'

"Perhaps later, if I deem it necessary to tell you, Now off with you" he said, using his arm to dismiss the man.

Julia scowled at the potions master, 'he looks like he's enjoying holding the information over Remus' head. He really has a weird sense of humor.'

Remus didn't move he just sat there after Snape's little dismissal. He was beyond angry he was furious.

Julia took pity on her godfather, she really hadn't wanted to tell anyone, especially like this, but she also didn't want to see who would win in a duel between Snape and Remus, she thought Snape would win.

"Remus," Julia said in her most soothing tones, "professor Snape is right, well sort of," she shot Snape and angry look; she really didn't want to tell Remus. "Except that I'm not in any pain, it's just stressful, feeling what you feel." There she had said it, even if it had been in a round about way.

"Excuse me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Authors note: hey, sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been really busy with school lately. So just to fill you in, I was originally going to tell you more about Saris in this chapter but seeing as its been a while since my last update I just thought that I would leave it to next chapter. I will endeavor to have the next chapter up in a week if possible; I've already started writing it so it will be up soon. No month long waits between updates right now. Anyways I have given you a bit of info about "Saris" in this chapter, tell me what you think the story is.

Next chapter: Saris

Excerpt: "well I guess you have the right to know." Julia looked up at him curiously, 'what right to know what?"


	15. Saris: November 7

**Disclaimer**: if I owned Harry potter, then I would be married to Draco, and Ginny and Harry wouldn't be together, but my last name isn't Malfoy and Harry and Ginny got together, though she did get dumped so maybe there's still hope?

**Chapter 15:** Saris

Much later Remus left the potion masters office a calming draught in hand. He still couldn't believe what Julia had told him. That she could feel peoples emotions, as she had said, "radiating off of them like beams of light". Why hadn't she told anyone sooner? He wished that there was some way for him to help her. He was useless as a godfather; he couldn't even be with her while Severus told her just exactly what was wrong with her.

Entering his rooms Remus took enough time to thoroughly ward his doors before downing the calming draught, and passing out cold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Remus had left Julia had sat in silence waiting for professor Snape to tell her what was wrong with her.

"Well I guess you have the right to know." Julia looked up at him curiously, 'what right to know what?'

Snape sat back observing the second person to survive past the first week of selubrious, and sighed. Why did he have to be the person to tell her? 'Because Dumbledore wont' his mind answered.

No Dumbledore wouldn't be happy about what Severus was about to do. He had specifically ordered Severus and Remus not to tell Julia the truth, what was her right to know.

Julia raised an eyebrow at the Potions master, waiting for him to say what ever he had brought her here to say.

Severus took a deep breath and began what was sure to be a long tale.

"You are only the second person to be seen this long after the spell, 'Selubrious' has been cast. Did you know that many do not even wake up after they are hit with that spell under those circumstances? Of course you didn't. Most people have never heard of anyone even surviving the first hour.

"The spell that you were hit with is one of the darkest out there. I couldn't tell you who invented it, because no one knows. The way that this spell works is that it meshes with your emotions, it amplifies what you feel. It also makes you a receptor to other people's emotions. In his first reign of terror the dark lord used the first sane survivor of the curse to monitor his Death Eaters. She would be present at all the meetings; if she felt so much as a wisp of betrayal, guilt, or hatred towards the Dark Lord she would tell him and the offender would be punished. She never failed." Here Snape's voice faltered but Julia didn't notice. She was thinking about what he had said so far.

"The only sane person..." Did that mean that she was going crazy or had she already passed that hurdle?

"Only the second...this far after the spell was cast." Did that mean that the others were dead? He had said something about most people dying after only an hour. Did that mean she was going to die too?

Wait did this affect her diabetes, hadn't Snape said something about her magic being affected by it, and she hadn't had any attacks since before that awful day at Ms. Figg's. For goodness sakes why wasn't Dumbledore telling her this? True she didn't harbor any ill feelings toward the Potions Master, not like Harry did, but wouldn't this type of news fall under Dumbledore's jurisdiction, or at least McGonagall's since she was Julia's head of house?

Julia looked up as Snape went on with his story as an idea occurred to her. Maybe Snape wasn't supposed to be telling her this.

"Now the symptoms you're describing are not the ones usually associated with this curse. Only one other person has exhibited the symptoms you're describing," Julia looked up at that waiting for him to go on, "My sister."

'Oh well isn't that something? That's probably why he's telling me all this then.' Snape had a sister, 'wild'.

"Saris also shared one other trait that most wizards and witches don't suffer from. She suffered from diabetes. Now, and this is pure conjecture on my part, I believe that the late and seemingly delayed onset of your symptoms are due to the diabetes. When we spoke earlier in the summer you told me that whenever you cast a spell or series of spells that were complex or difficult you felt weak and drained of magical power. Tell me, were there any other symptoms?"

Snape's repeated use of the word 'Symptoms' was really starting to grate on Julia's nerves but she ignored it and instead answered his question. "Yeah um... let's see, I remember after my DADA OWL practical I got really dizzy and kind of nauseous. After I sat down and drank some orange juice I felt better so I just thought that it was a hypoglycemic episode. Though come to think of it, I also remember feeling like I wouldn't be able to cast a proper spell even if my life depended on it."

Snape didn't seem surprised; he looked like this just confirmed his suspicions, in fact.

"So what does this all mean?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was furious; in fact he was beyond furious.

The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was standing outside of the offices of the Potions Master. He was overhearing a conversation, between His Potions Master, and Julia Potter a conversation that he had specifically ordered against.

This could not go unnoticed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Snape was about to answer Julia's Question when a sharp knocking sound was heard form the door.

With out looking up Snape opened the door with his wand. When he heard Julia's sharp intake of breath he looked up to see a Furious Albus Dumbledore standing at the door.

With out a single flicker of emotion in his face, to betray his anxiety, he gestured for Dumbledore to take a seat.

"Please sit, headmaster. Ms. Potter and I were just discussing her condition."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked up from his seat in the Great Hall to see a stumbling Professor Lupin. 'Oh wait it's Former Professor Lupin now isn't it?'

Draco had ceased insulting the man to his face, by order of his godfather, but it didn't mean he had to like him any better. Granted the man had never done anything to him personally, but he was a werewolf and that was enough for now. He tried not to think that Julia liked and respected the man. What did that matter anyways?

Draco gave an involuntary flinch as the man sat directly across from him. He hated being surprised and this surprised him. During the summer since he had come to Hogwarts the man had never sat near him. He had always sat either by the Headmaster or the Transfiguration Professor, McGonagall; While Draco had sat by his Godfather, Severus. 'I guess since there's no one else in the Hall he just decided to be a hospitable person. Are all Gryffindor's so bloody annoying?' He didn't put Julia in his slant.

"Good afternoon Draco, pleasant day isn't it?" Draco decided that the man could be polite to a pack of wolves (he snorted inwardly at his own analogy) if he really wanted to because he knew Draco's feelings on him and his kind. So he decided to play along and there was no one else to talk to. The Great Hall was completely empty save him and Lupin, something was wrong he could just feel it.

"It does seem to be a very nice day Professor. How are you doing?" Draco said plastering a fake smile on his face.

They continued their mindless conversation all the way through there meal. Until, at the end, there was a muffled collection of yelling and screaming that was becoming louder, and it seemed to be coming from the dungeons. Before either of them could move the door to the great hall swung open to reveal a very angry Headmaster and an equally angry Severus Snape. At there heals was Julia. 'Oh dear she does look miffed doesn't she?' The sarcastic voice in the back of Draco's mind said. It didn't take long for either Draco or Remus to figure out who she was angry at.

-----------

**Authors Note:** Okay yes I know that I didn't really explain all there was or should be about Saris, but I can have my fun too! stomps foot dramatically I will try to update soon, but I can't promise anything, evil tests and such. It is so boring having a life outside of Fan Fiction. sighs and stomps foot just a bit more

So past that, what do ya'll want to see, I'm trying to phase in the whole Draco / Julia thing slowly so as to make it believable, and you know if ya'll have a problem with my slant against Remus, remember that I already made him good awfully fast so I couldn't make him perfect, even though I want him to be. He will have a few epiphany's never fear. Yes I know this A.N has gone on forever, but it's been forever since I've updated. I hope that some of you read A Tricky Treat; it was my lame attempt at a Halloween fic. Not that good, but I liked it. Anyways. I have a yahoo group; I think the link should be on my bio, I'll be posting hints polls and other goodies for this fic. Well I do love ya'll a lot but I have to go and what's the dreaded word? STUDY! yikes, jumps back in alarm lol. Till next time.

Much love though no Potions. eww love potions, Snape would pitch such a fit!

-- Kira


	16. Forced Fun

**Chapter 16: Forced Fun**

**A Brief Synopsis**_: Where questions are answered, things are learned, and Julia is forced to have some fun._

**AN/** Yeah I realize that the last chapter left something to be desired. Once I looked at it again I realized that I never really answered some questions. What's worse is that I had Remus and Draco eating lunch when they should have been having dinner. Woops! Hopefully this chapter should answer some questions.

**Forced Fun:**

If there was one thing Julia Potter had in common with her brother, it was her dislike of what she called forced fun. Forced fun consisted of unwanted chess matches, undesirable parties, and unplanned excursions outside (specifically group excursions).

Julia considered the situation she was in now forced fun, in the form of a group excursion, a picnic to be specific. After her disastrous meeting with Professor Snape and Remus Lupin, her Godfather, had been so rudely interrupted by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Said Headmaster had arranged for everyone in the castle; this included Teachers, the Nurse and, unfortunately all students. This sadly included Julia herself, being the only other student in the castle besides the apparently reformed Draco Malfoy. Everyone had to go outside for an impromptu picnic. Unfortunately enough for Julia, It was mandatory. She had tried to avoid attending by hiding in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Julia was rather fond of the constantly upset ghost. Peeves in all his glory ruined her plans of hiding in the bathroom all day by chasing her all the way to the Great Hall pelting her with water balloons the whole way.

Nor was she the only person unhappily attending. Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape had been personally escorted from the dungeons by the Headmaster. Both Slytherins had permanent sneers attached to their faces, looking as if a picnic was beneath them. Professor Snape had an added measure of anger to his face whenever he looked at the Headmaster. Dumbledore and Snape were at an impasse of sorts, and neither was happy about it, which was probably the reason, that the Headmaster had forced the Potions master outside at all.

Since the Headmaster had joined the meeting yesterday everything had gone downhill. _'Well more so than it had already'_. Dumbledore was angry that Snape had told Julia anything about her condition. Snape was angry that Dumbledore hadn't told her already, and Julia? Julia was absolutely furious with the headmaster as well. For once she was agreeing with the Potions master. She looked up to see if the sky was falling, it wasn't. _'A miracle if there ever was one.'_ Julia didn't like things being kept from her, especially if it was about her. Dumbledore had felt that Julia shouldn't be burdened with the knowledge of what had happened to her or to the people who had been put through similar things.

Once Dumbledore found out what she already knew however he decided that she should know everything, about her condition that is. Julia thought back to what had happened yesterday as she tried to skip stones across the lake. _Quite unsuccessfully, by the way, _The amused vice snarked to her.

FlashBack

"Julia I wish you had not been put into this situation," Dumbledore gave Professor Snape a particularly disappointed look.

The Professor stared calmly back.

"It was my intention to tell you when the time was right, but apparently Professor Snape feels that he is more justified to tell you now." Seeing the lack of earlier response Dumbledore had turned away from Julia at the last part of his statement to look Professor Snape in the eye.

The Professor had the grace to look slightly repentant. This seemed to slightly appease Dumbledore as he turned back to Julia and told her the history of the '_Selubrious' _curse.

"The first recorded sighting of the _'Selubrious'_ curse had been in 1604 when the wizard Gremwald had reportedly cast it on his cheating wife Gertrude. Gertrude had gone into a coma like state and then two weeks later had mysteriously vanished from the hospice she had been staying at. At around the same time the neighboring villages had reported seeing hooded specters that 'took the very joy of life out of the room'. The villagers sent out a few of their bravest men to meet them one night as they came through the town yet again. No one saw what exactly happened but those men were found the next morning, when the villagers came out of hiding. They would not speak or move but for simple orders. They would not take the slightest interest in their own well being, nor the well being of their families. After a month they died from starvation. The only connection between Gertrude and the men was a flowered shawl left in the middle of the town, bearing the initials G.A.G. Gertrude Allia Gremwald. It is common theory that Gertrude turned into one of the hooded specters. Can you guess what those specters were?"

Julia swallowed past the lump in her throat that she'd had since hearing about the hooded specters and gripped the armrests in her chair harder.

"They were, umm, they were Dementors weren't they?" She took a deep breath after The headmaster had nodded his affirmative. Then she said in a great rush of words. "I'd always wondered how they came about. Was it the curse that made them? Once someone was cursed did they automatically become Dementors? Did anyone get better?" Julia ended her barrage of questions when she realized what she was asking. _'Oh god was she going to become a Dementor?' _

Dumbledore started to say something but Julia wasn't listening anymore. It seemed that the emotion suppressor had worn off and she was left in a swirl of emotions; Fear, Anger, Sadness, Regret. Julia realized though that she was only feeling her emotions though. Apparently Snape was Occluding and Dumbledore seemed to have picked up the same message too, though to a lesser extent. Julia could tell that if she concentrated too much on the man she might be able to tell what he was thinking. The snapping of fingers brought Julia back to the conversation. She buried her emotions as well as she was able and focused instead on what Dumbledore was saying.

"I realize that this all might be a little much for you Julia, but you really need to listen." Professor Snape mad a little harrumphing noise when Dumbledore said that. Dumbledore ignored it however when Julia nodded to show that she was paying attention.

"Good, now then as to your questions. First off, yes, those 'hooded specters' were Dementors, you were right about that. Now as to your question, if the curse _'Selubrious' _created Dementors, no one is quite sure of that. It is my belief however that yes that curse was used by power hungry men to create Dementors, to be used as weapons. Most evil things do not come about naturally. They are created by man. As to your question, if someone is cursed did they automatically become a Dementor or did they get better? I have a more definitive answer on that question. The truth is, no not all who were cursed became a Dementor, in fact very few did, and that was only under very special circumstances."

Julia shuddered when she heard Dumbledore say 'particular circumstances'. "No one though ever stayed the person they were before they were cursed, in fact very few of those that did not become Dementors ever woke up from the coma they went in to after the curse was cast, and of the few that did wake up over half went insane, screaming about feeling other peoples emotions. Of the other half, some became Dementors but others; they became what I like to call Human Patroness's. Though there's only one of them that ever lived a year past when they curse was put on them. That one was, I believe Severus told you about her, his sister Saris?"

Julia nodded to show that yes she had heard of Saris, vaguely. She was still a little shell shocked at what she had heard so far.

**---------------------------End---Flash---Back------------------------**

Julia had asked more questions of course. Questions like what would happen to her. Was she going to become a Dementor, and just what was a human Patronus? There was one question that she had hesitatingly asked Snape. "What happened to Saris?"

She had never gotten an answer to that question,

For the other questions however Snape and Dumbledore had been quick to answer.

No, it was decided, she was not going to become a Dementor, if she was it would have happened already, of that both men were quick to assure Julia of.

A human Patronus was someone who could repel Dementors by broadcasting happy feelings from themselves and towards the Dementors. Julia had called that 'wicked neat' and Dumbledore had replied that the Patronus charm had originated from that thought.

Snape had rolled his eyes.

As for what was going to happen to Julia, she and Draco were to spend one more week at Hogwarts, to see if Julia was indeed stabilized in her condition, then they were going to be taken to a safe house, which Julia had strongly thought was Grimmauld Place, to meet Harry, Hermione and her parents, and the Weasley's. They would stay there for the last two months of summer unless something unforeseen happened of course. Once there Julia was to learn forms of meditation and hopefully convince Harry to restart Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape again. Why they had stopped in the first place she didn't know, and had told Professor Snape. He had seemed shocked and asked.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No he told no one just that they had stopped."

Snape seemed rather shocked, and oddly pleased to hear that.

From what she had heard though, Dumbledore had already tried to convince Harry to restart the lessons and he had flat out refused. Harry seemed absolutely furious at the headmaster. Why, Julia didn't know but she fully intended to find out.

The headmaster had fully refused to tell Julia the reason for Harry's anger, stating that it was between Harry and himself. At that point Julia had left for the dungeons and had walked strait into the twilight zone. She had entered the great hall with the headmaster and Snape at her heels to see none other than Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin eating dinner together. It had looked to be a tense affair Julia had figured out quickly against Dumbledore's strident objections, saying and I quote "Your not ready to be around so many people yet." To which Julia had pointed out that she was going to be around more people than this in a week. Dumbledore had reluctantly agreed. Remus and Draco were attempting to engage in false pleasantries, Julia had endured five minutes of talk about how lovely the weather was before she had said in no uncertain terms that she was not going to listen to talk about the weather unless it was snowing in the summer.

Dinner from then on had been entertaining to say the least. Snape had quickly engaged Remus in a discussion on the Wolfsbane potion while Draco and Julia had hesitatingly talked about previous classes and how they hoped they did on their O.W.L.s

Draco had been in the middle of telling Julia about his defense O.W.L., she had already told him about her Ancient Rune fiasco, she had given the rune for death in lieu of the protection rune. She still cringed when she about it, when the Headmaster suddenly announced the picnic. '_That had led to this fresh hell.' _Julia thought skipping one last rock across the lake. She turned to go join the rest of the group, and noticed the woebegone expressions on the two Slytherins faces.

Julia smirked as she headed towards them, and wondered what her brother was doing.

THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER CONGRAGULATIONS FOR GETTING THIS FAR.

Authors note:

It is so disgraseful of me to have waited so long to update, and for that I am truly sorry. Hopefully I will update in the next week or two, I do know exactly where this story is going never fear.

I do have one question though.

I will have the Dursleys come back into the story soon but I was wondering if you would like to see them at:

1) Privit Drive

2)Grimauld Place

3) Hogwarts

or

4) somewhere else

Er. and if you want to see anything in particular do tell me.

and for those of you who want to see more Julia/Draco next chapter will have that.

REVIEWS GREATLY APRECIATED

Lots of Love

Kira


	17. Harry

**An update; Shock and Awe, Shock and Awe

* * *

**

Last time:

_She turned to go join the rest of the group, and noticed the woebegone expressions on the two Slytherins faces._

_Julia smirked as she headed towards them, and wondered what her brother was doing._

**Harry: Part One**

Hundreds of miles away Harry Potter, cursed the existence of house elves, or to be more precise he cursed the existence of barmy old headmasters who charged house – elves with his safe keeping.

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter but Wezzy's mum wants Dobby to take Harry Potter to the kitchen."

Harry groaned, he had hoped for at least another hours respite from the other occupants of 12 Grimmauld place. It wasn't as if he didn't pull his weight around the house, or socialize with the other occupants of the house, but this summer more than most all he really wanted was some time alone.

And his sister back.

Harry still couldn't believe that Dumbledore wouldn't even allow him to see Julia, at all. The best he had been able to do was write letters to his sister, HIS sister. It wasn't as if he wanted to go visit the Prime Minister or anything, he just wanted to see his sister, and that barmy, meddlesome, old man wouldn't let him even see her!

The lack of contact with his sister was real hardship for Harry, because while Ron and Hermione were his best friends they didn't know him like Julia did. They didn't know about the cupboard under the stairs, or the way the Dursley's acted as if he didn't exist. Hell they didn't really know him to tell the truth. Yes it was a stated fact that they knew the Harry Potter who attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but they didn't know the Harry Potter who was unloved by the people who were supposed to take care of him. They didn't know Privet Drive Harry, they just knew Hogwarts Harry.

There was a big difference between the two.

_Well if they didn't know Privet Drive Harry before they'll at least get a taste of him in a week_. Harry thought as he trudged down the stairs after Dobby.

One week, and then he would again be 'reunited' with his mother's sister, her grossly over weight husband, and their 'recently slimed down' son Dudley.

That's right the Dursley's were coming to Grimmauld Place.

'_Oh, lord kill me now,' _Harry snarked as he made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione Granger was worried.

It was rare that she wasn't worried about something, whether it be home work or her cat Crookshanks, Hermione could unabashedly say she was worried about something 80 of the time. Or to be more realistic, more like 95 of the time. It seemed rather odd that she could think of such numbers but she had actually run a test and discovered that she worried a whole heck of a lot, it had been scientific and everything.

One of the things she worried about most however (excluding her parents of course) was her friends, Mostly Harry to be exact. Ron was, of course, worried about but he didn't get into near the amount of trouble the emerald eyed teen did. Ron didn't pass out during a Quiditch game, only to fall from his broom fifty feet up. No Hermione could honestly say that she didn't worry about Ron nearly as much as she did about Harry. Not that she was ever going to admit to favoring one friend more than another, even in such a mundane way as who she worried about more. Ron, Hermione knew, was a bit jealous of Harry, and felt that he needed to be thought of more than Harry. Not that Ron didn't honestly and truly care about Harry as a friend, he just needed to be catered to a bit more than Harry did.

Right now though, in the silence of her room, Hermione could honestly say that she was worried about Harry. Ever since she had been brought to Grimmauld place, ( a week after the attack on Julia) Hermione had noticed that Harry had been withdrawn and depressed. She didn't like it, not one bit. Hermione could honestly say though that if one of her family members had been attacked and she had been unable to see them that she would act exactly as Harry was.

Harry had asked to see his sister from the moment he had been taken from Privet Drive. The Headmaster had refused, saying that Julia needed time to recover. From what Harry and Hermione had no clue? They had been talking a lot about what could have happened. Harry had only been told that there had been an attack on Julia, but nothing else. He didn't even know where the attack had taken place. Dumbledore's orders of course, He had told everyone not to tell Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any of the underage Weasley's what had happened that June night. Harry had been furious to be sure. Hermione had arrived while he was in the middle of what seemed like a promising rant on meddlesome Headmasters. She always had a flair for timing.

Hermione knew that the Headmaster didn't fully realize what he was doing, keeping this information away from Harry. He was, Hermione thought, just trying to keep Harry from worrying more than he should. _Well he certainly is going about it the wrong way. He doesn't even know Harry if he thinks that not telling him anything is the right thing to do, but then again, he never really knew Harry in the first place. _Hermione didn't think anyone really knew 'Harry', besides maybe his sister. Hermione knew for a fact that she didn't know the real Harry. Not as he was now. She might have known the real him his first year, before the stone incident, but after that he had become tight lipped. Sure he would joke around with them, but he was always looking over his shoulder after that. _Then again if I had come in contact with the dark lord that killed my parents I would probably do the same thing. _

Now while Hermione could say that she didn't know Harry for a certainty she could say that she knew him better than Ron. These last few weeks Ron had been distant from the both of them, but that could be explained away by the fact that he now worked part – time at the twins joke shop Weasley's Wizarding Weezys. While the twins were admittedly the world's best practical jokers, they were hard task masters. Ron had come back many a night complaining about how Molly Weasley must have possessed them during the day. It was amusing to see him say that while making sure that no other Weasley heard, well other than Ginny of course. During the day while Ron was away at work, along with his sister Ginny; Harry and Hermione studied in the Black Family Library, which Hermione was in love with at first sight. At first Harry hadn't wanted to but Hermione finally bullied him into it. The first day had been filled with Harry's grouchy complaints about know-it-alls, said half-heartedly and with a smile to let her know that he didn't mean it, but near the end of the day Harry had come across the mother load of a defense section. Form then on he was hooked. Now three weeks later, and Harry and Hermione had set up a routine. Promptly at 8 after breakfast they trouped up to the library, where for two hours they studied silently. At ten Harry would practice wand movements with a pencil while Hermione looked up medi-spells. And after lunch, both Harry and Hermione would work on Occlumency. Granted it wasn't going well, but after the incident at the Department of Mysteries Harry wasn't taking any chances.

The Occlumency would proceed thus. Harry and Hermione both would sit on one of the long tables in the library and start to meditate. This lasted for as long as they could keep their mind in a relatively peaceful state. Since neither Harry nor Hermione had ever seen an Occlumens at work, Harry maintained that the lessons with Snape didn't count since they were attacks on his mind, not lessons; they both had to play by ear. At first they had barely been able to meditate for ten minutes, but after a while they had the hang of it. Hermione always thought about the sound of the ocean that put her mind in a calm state, from where she could order her thoughts and attempt to build a shield. She didn't know if her shield actually worked but she thought that it might, even if it didn't though it did help her remember things she thought that she had forgotten. Harry, after a week of frustrated no – success, had improved, he could remain in his meditative state for an hour and a half, only 15 minutes less than Hermione herself. He told her that he imagined flying. Not on a broomstick but by himself. He told her, which Hermione found strange, that when he flew he wasn't in body but in spirit. He felt that he 'was' the air in which he flew. It was odd, but then again Harry had never been what she would call normal, anything and everything happened to him.

In a week Harry's relatives would arrive, a fact which Hermione personally knew, from hearing hour long rants that Harry was completely unhappy with. Well she couldn't blame him. From what she could tell Harry and Julia had, had a less than optimal childhood. She was thinking about giving that Vernon fellow a piece of her mind. But she had promised Harry she wouldn't and she never broke a promise.

Hermione now knew a lot more about Harry from spending time selectively with him. He wasn't the hero that everyone thought he was. Hermione knew that everyone, herself included, thought that Harry was in control of his emotions, yes he was a little hot headed at times, but they thought he was mature enough to deal with the threat of Voldemort by himself. Not necessarily from fighting perspective, but from an emotional perspective. Harry needed an adult in his life and since Sirius died, he didn't have one. Hermione knew that he considered Remus Lupin an honorary uncle but uncle and godfather don't rank near each other in the emotional dependency scale. Harry loved Remus but he didn't trust himself to not push the man away. Hermione also knew that Harry was afraid that he had lost Remus when Sirius died. He was afraid that Remus would blame Harry for Sirius's death. Remus had disillusioned him of that notion very quickly.

A week after the attack Remus had visited Harry to tell him that Julia was getting better, from what he wouldn't say, but at least she was getting better. Harry had been very awkward with Remus at first, saying yes sir, and no sir; Remus had picked up on Harry's anxiety right off and had dragged Harry of into an empty bedroom to talk. Harry had told him later that Remus didn't blame him at all in Sirius's death and that he would like to get to know Harry better, since he was all the family the werewolf had, besides Julia, his goddaughter. Harry was worried about the werewolf rejecting him still but he was better after the talk than he had been.

Hermione sighed, she really needed to find out what had happened to Julia because until harry knew he wouldn't be the friend she missed. The friend she needed him to be.

She wondered what was happening to Julia.

* * *

AN: well what did you think? Corny good, bad?

Next chapter: Meet The Dursley's.

I'm not telling you the exact circumstances in which they meet, or why the heck they have to be back in the story but rest assured it will be good, and explosive. Oh yeah and next chapter Harry and Julia reunite. There might be some Ron and Draco mutual loathing too. Nothing definitive, but if so, it'll be a heck of a fight.

Reviews welcomed.

Kira


End file.
